I'll Be Missing You
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Monica goes out of town... what happens next? C&M with a little R&R later on. FINSHED
1. Part 1

Part 1  
  


[Well, this is the new series I was talking about. My parents were watching some old movie, and it gave me the idea. I was gonna do it more like the movie, but I ended up totally changing it. It's drama, and it's C&M. And no, something doesn't happen to one of their kids like in my last two drama series'. And I think maybe R&R later, too, because I had a dream about R&R getting back together, and I might use that idea. But we all know I'm a C&M fan at heart, so that's the major plot. Hope this series is okay. Some things might seem a little hard to believe, but then again, maybe not. Jill and Holly, I took your name suggestions :) Please Read and Review!]  
  
That's Auntie Rachel's song, Mommy, four-year-old Sam told his mom about the song on the car radio.   
  
Oh, it is, is it? Monica asked him.  
  
Yeah. She told me so, he told his mom.  
  
two-year-old Audrey chimed in and shook her head.  
  
Well, she said it was.  
  
What she means, Monica told Audrey, is that she likes it a lot.  
  
Audrey commented, but wasn't really paying attention anymore.  
  
Look, guys, I'm sorry about dropping you off at Aunt Phoebe's all day, but I had to work, and so did Daddy, Monica said as she adjusted the air conditioning.  
  
That's okay, Sam said. I like Auntie Pheebs. She's cool.  
  
Audrey agreed.  
  
Well, glad to know you two had fun.  
  
We did, we always do, Sam said. Today she made a cardboard box into a house, and pretended she lived there.  
  
She used to, Audrey said.  
  
Live in a box? Sam asked. Audrey nodded. No way! Sam said.  
  
She did, Monica told him, but wondering how Audrey knew about it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When they got home, she unloaded the kids out of the car and opened the door to the house. Monica was surprised to find Chandler already there.   
  
she said with a smile. You're home early  
  
I know, he told her, and kissed her cheek. That was the plan.  
  
Oh, I see, she commented  
  
Hi, Daddy, Audrey said, as Monica put her down from her arms.  
  
Hi, Auds. No one was quite sure where the nickname Auds' came from, but it came from someone, and everyone used it. Sam, on the other hand, was always Sam because no one liked calling him Sammy or Samuel, which, was his real name.  
  
Hi, Dad, Sam said, coming in the door. He was always hanging behind the others. Going anywhere with him took time.  
  
Chandler said.  
  
Dad, you know Michael, that kid who lives down the street?  
  
Yeah, what about him? Chandler asked, thinking of the boy.  
  
His dog just had puppies, and....  
  
Oh, Sam, Monica cut him off, looking through the mail. Not that again.  
  
Every family needs a dog, he declared. We're a family, aren't we?  
  
Well, yeah, but- Monica started to say. You know what? We'll have to see.  
  
Well, that's better than no, Sam said, and headed upstairs to his room.  
  
Doggy's are cool, Audrey told them, using her new word, cool, which she had apparently learned in the car.  
  
Not you, too, Chandler said, scooping her up off the floor and into his arms. Audrey just laughed.  
  
All right, come on, Audrey, Monica said, taking her from Chandler. Bath time. Audrey made a face, but didn't complain. Monica was convinced she didn't really mind baths, but she copied Sam's face making habit before them anyway. She did everything he did. She adored him.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The kids were up at 6:00 the next morning. They always got up early, no matter what time they went to sleep. Usually, on weekdays, they went to daycare, and pre-school, respectively, but today they were out. And, same as yesterday, Monica and Chandler didn't know what to do with them. Monica waited until nine, then picked up the phone and dialed. A woman answered. Hey, Annabel. It's Monica, she said.  
  
Hey, Mon, Annabel said. Annabel was Joey's wife**. [The same Annabel from the episode where Joey works as the cologne man....]  
**  
How's Jake? Monica asked, referring to their two-month-old son.  
  
He's great, even slept well last night, thanks. So, what's up?  
  
I hate to do this, she said, but I was wondering if you could watch the kids today?  
  
Sure! Bring them over anytime you want.  
  
Really? Thanks! Sorry to just throw this at you.  
  
It's not a problem. You know we love Sam and Audrey.   
  
Thanks so much. I'll see you soon, Monica said gratefully before she hung up the phone. Annabel was a lifesaver, and an awesome one at that. She hated pushing her kids off on people, but it looked like she had no other choice today. Audrey, Sam, guess what? she asked the kids who were sitting in front of the TV.  
  
Sam finally answered. We're getting the dog from Michael?  
  
Monica said, but it looks like you guys are going to spend the day with Joey and Annabel.  
  
Audrey said. Joey is cool!  
  
I guess so, Monica told her. Now you two ready to go?  
  
they both answered. Monica was about to turn off the TV, when the phone rang. She grabbed it, and Sam and Audrey went back to watching the TV. When she got off the phone, she turned off the TV.  
  
Okay, change of plans. You two are still going to Joey and Annabel's, but Mommy has to go out of town for a week. So, I'm gonna drop you off there, and Daddy will pick you up tonight. After I drop you off, I'm gonna go to the airport, okay?  
  
Awww, Mom.... Sam started to complain.  
  
It's for work, Monica said. Besides, I heard the last time I went out of town, you three ate ice cream for dinner.  
  
NOT true, Chandler said, coming into the room. Where are you going?  
  
Monica said with a sigh. A week.  
  
Sam said. Rome is far!  
  
It sure is, Monica agreed. But it's some cooking show kinda thing. You guys will never even know I'm gone.  
  
Yes we will! Sam said. When we don't see you, we'll know you're gone.....  
  
I mean, it's going to be so fast, you won't notice it, Monica tried again. It's a figure of speech, Honey, she added, playing with his dark brown hair.  
  
Sam said sadly. But I still think we'd notice it... Monica shook her head and gave up on trying to explain it to Sam. He took everything seriously. As a four-year-old would.  
  
_I'll _notice, Chandler told her as the kids finally sighed and got up off the couch.  
  
Yeah, I figured that. But just make ice-cream for dinner and you'll forget all about it.  
  
We never had ice cream for dinner.  
  
Yes we did, Audrey remembered. Was good.  
  
Face it, Chandler, you're caught, Monica said, a smile on her face.  
  
Okay, okay, but it was late, and we didn't have enough time to make dinner before they had to go to bed, and-  
  
Save it. You either keep talking, I leave later, take the kids to Joey's, and go straight to the airport, or you shut-up, I take the kids, and come back here to say goodbye.  
  
I guess I'll shut up then. It's not like I _really _want to keep going on about that ice-cream thing.  
  
Good choice, she told him. You won't be sorry, she added. Then she helped Audrey put on her jacket, and went out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monica never really liked going out of town on business. When she was single, she didn't mind it as much. But once she got married, and especially after Sam and Audrey, she hated leaving them. But there was nothing she could do sometimes, so she decided to make the best of it. The plane ride there was relatively smooth, but when she got to Rome, she still felt airsick. She didn't always get airsick ...once in a while she would, but not too often. She figured it was because it was a long, overseas trip. She had gotten sick on the way to London, too.  
  
Three days into her trip, she _still_ was not feeling too well, so she decided to go see a doctor. And he told her what she hadn't even thought of; she was pregnant. As excited as she was, she decided to wait to tell Chandler until she got home; it would be more fun that way than over the phone.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Okay, guys, just for tonight, since it's somewhat of a tradition now, for dinner tonight, we have..... ice-cream! Chandler told Audrey and Sam. So far they had done well and been eating normal dinners, and he figured he might as well have ice cream for dinner one night.  
  
Audrey said.  
  
For once, I agree with Audrey, Sam told his dad.  
  
Well, good. And just for the record, ice-cream is NOT a good dinner.  
  
I know that, Sam said. But most of the year we eat healthy dinners, so what's one night of ice cream?  
  
You know, it's scary that I have the same reasoning of a four-year-old, Chandler commented, and Sam laughed. Let's just not tell Mommy this time, okay?  
  
Sam said.  
  
Audrey echoed. He gave them their ice cream and they ate, for once, without fighting. For the most part, they got along okay, they didn't fight too much, but they did have their moments. Audrey looked amazingly like Monica, even though she was only two. She had the same dark hair and blue eyes. Sam looked more like both of them put together. Monica said that the next kid they had was destined to look just like Chandler, and Chandler said, in that case, he felt sorry for the kid.  
  
Sam was going to be starting school in about three months, and he was going to turn five in about four months. Audrey went to daycare, and was going to turn three in six months. Once she was three, she would go to pre-school. Chandler hated that they both seemed to grow up so fast.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Monica was going home in two days, and the whole time she had been away, she had been sick. She didn't end up being much help, and she may as well not even came. She didn't know why she hadn't realized she was pregnant before. She knew that Audrey wanted a little sister. She wasn't sure about Sam. He would probably just go with the flow. He had been excited when he was told about having a little sister. But once Audrey got here, and especially once she learned to walk and talk and make noise, she wasn't so sure how he felt then.  
* * * * * * *  
She had to take two flights to get home. The first was from Rome to Seattle, and the next was from Seattle to New York. The plane was full, and she had two people sitting next to her. One was a woman, and the other was a man. The man didn't say much, but the woman introduced herself as Laila, and they would talk a little bit once in a while. Laila was coming from visiting her mother in Rome, and also had to kids, two girls. She seemed very nice.   
  
About an hour into the flight, the plane hit turbulence. Every once in a while, it would shake, but then it would clear out. Then, about five minutes after it had hit the most recent bit of turbulence, the pilot asked if everyone knew how to put on their life jackets. Of course, people ended up panicking, and had to be assured they did this every time there was a lot of turbulence, in case the worse happened. Laila commented that there was often turbulence from Rome to Seattle.  
And do they always make sure the passengers know how to put on life jackets? the man next to Monica asked.  
Laila said.   
  
It soon became apparent that it wasn't just a precaution, that they knew they plane was going to crash.   
  
The crash happened quickly, before anyone knew what had happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When Monica opened her eyes, she felt pain. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight. She didn't know where she was. All she remembered was that she had been on a plane, and now she was on a beach, sand in her mouth. A beach of what looked like an island or something. And thankfully, she thought, she wasn't alone. The two people who had been sitting next to here were there, and so were two other women, and two other men. How they got there, she didn't know, and why all the people who had been around her were here, she didn't know, either.   
  
You okay? one of the men asked her, concerned.   
  
Well, other than having just been in a plane crash, my family left behind, being pregnant, and scratched up, yeah, I'm just fine, she said, brushing sand off her arms.  
  
I'm Alan, the man introduced himself.  
  
she said, weakly shaking his hand.  
  
Well, looks like we're gonna be together for a while, Alan said.  
  
Hopefully not too long. Are they okay? Monica asked, indicating the other people.  
  
All of them are breathing. Just still knocked out, like you were, I guess.  
  
  
  
This really sucks, Alan said. My girlfriend at home probably is gonna find out that I'm dead' soon.  
  
Great, so is my husband. And my kids, Monica realized.   
  
You have kids? Alan asked.  
  
Yeah. Two. A boy and a girl.  
  
Don't worry. I'm sure they'll find us soon, he said. Maybe even in hours.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
What do you mean her plane disappeared?? Phoebe asked Ross. Ross had just told Phoebe and Chandler what he had heard on the news.  
  
It was on the news, he shrugged.  
  
Wait, how do you know it's her plane?  
  
I don't. But it was coming from Rome, to Seattle, and the time, well, it was pretty much the same.  
  
How do we find out for sure? Chandler asked, not believing it yet.  
  
They said that you should go to the airport. I'll stay with the kids if you want, Ross said, sympathetically. They'll have an information center there.  
  
Okay, thanks, Chandler said numbly.  
  
I'll come with you, Phoebe volunteered. You should have someone with you, you know, just in case.  
  
Thanks, Pheebs, he said, giving her the best smile he could under the circumstances.  
  
When they got to the airport, there were a lot of other people there, too. They gathered around an information area. All they told them was that they had no names yet, but if they left a list with their phone numbers, then they could contact them. But they did say that the plane that they should have been on never ended up in Seattle. The connecting flight showed up, but only half full, because the people who were going to fill it had been on the missing plane.  
  
Chandler hadn't wanted to believe it, but the plane was gone, and Monica was nowhere around. She had been on the plane. What other explanation could there be?  
  
The others were upset, but no one wanted to act it around Chandler. He was obviously upset himself. He cried often, but never in front of the kids, or any of his friends. His friends were afraid that he was trying too hard to keep it in.   
  
And Chandler wanted to know how he was going to explain this to their kids.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The other people on the island with them had woken up, and they all introduced themselves. There was Monica, Laila, Alan, then Simon, Kathy, Natasha, and Bruce. None of them knew why they were the only ones who had survived. Bruce said he had swam to the island, and the others had just woken up there, not knowing how they ended up there.  
  
They found some of the other passengers' luggage floating in the water, and fished them in, hoping to find useful things.  
  
That night, Monica was sitting, and Alan came over to her.  
  
Hi, Monica, he said.  
  
Hi Alan, she sad, sadly.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
I can only imagine what my husband is thinking right now. And my family and friends. They must think I'm dead.  
  
I know. Same here, Alan said.  
  
But we aren't! Why should they go through all that when we're here, alive!?!  
  
I don't know. But hopefully we'll get home real soon, and all this will be over.  
  
I hope. I have two kids and a husband, none of who know I'm pregnant.  
  
You're pregnant?  
  
Yeah. Well, I was. After the crash, I wouldn't be surprised if I lost the baby during that ordeal, though.  
  
Well, you didn't look bloody or anything.  
  
I guess. I guess I won't have an idea until the morning sickness comes. And even then, it could be just a sickness. So really, I won't find out until I start getting fat, she said  
  
I'm sorry, he said, patting her on the back.   
  
Me, too, Monica said, secretly afraid she'd be stuck here forever. Or that she would get home, fifteen years from now, and Chandler would be remarried, and her kids have no idea who she was.  
  
But that wouldn't happen. Would it?  
  
[Well, that's Part 1. Part 2 may take a while, it's time for those oh so fun final exams, and stuff, so I ll be studying. Once, this whole year, LOL. Anyway, next weekend, maybe, but I don't know. After next weekend, not for a while. Oh yeah, and WITH OR WITHOUT YOU is done, but for some reason, it never showed up on the main page of FFN, so click on my name and find it in my profile, and read the last 2 parts :) HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY ]


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**  
  


[I'm baaaaaack! Did you miss me? Hopefully you did! Anyway, I had mucho things going on the last four-five weeks. My two final projects, my Sweet 16 party, studying for the one final I have left. But now, here I am, ready to write again, and probably all through summer! Let's get this party started right! J/K. So, here is part 2. Please e-mail me if you would like to help me with the problem I'm having w/ my series. Thank you and good night!]  
  
Rachel thought that the last week had been the longest of her life. Of anyone's life, actually. The authorities had official declared all the passengers of the airplane dead, being that no survivors were found, and a few bodies had been.   
  
Chandler hadn't been doing too well, she knew. He spent the first week once in a while, when he was alone, crying. Other than that, he was pretty much just in some other world, and obviously upset. She had been taking care of Sam and Audrey the past two nights, and before that, they had been in Ross' care. Chandler had insisted that he could take care of his own kids, but they thought it was easier for him this way.  
  
Ross, too, was having a hard time. He and Monica had had their moments as kids, but now they were really close. Or _were_ really close. And Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe didn't have an easy time with it, either.   
  
Since there was no body, the decided not to have a funeral, but instead, a memorial service.   
  
A week after the accident, exactly, Sam and Audrey went back home. No one had told them about their mom. Sam kept asking when she would be home, and shouldn't she have come home by now?' But they all thought Chandler should be the one to tell them. And no one else wanted to have to be the one to tell them anyway.  
  
Chandler wondered how in the world he was going to tell a two and an almost five-year-old that their mother was never coming home. After she had left promising them that she would be home so soon they wouldn't even notice. He was sure as anything Audrey wouldn't even understand.  
  
That night, he sat them down on the couch. Sam complaining that he wanted to go play, and Audrey whining that she wanted ice-cream.  
  
Okay, you guys, he started out. We have to talk just for a minute, then you can do whatever you want. If you still feel like it, that is, he added. _ How am I going to do this?_ he wondered. _I haven't even gotten used to the idea yet._  
  
Why wouldn't we? Sam asked, confused.  
  
You'll see. We need to talk about Mommy, Chandler said, trying his very best to keep his voice from cracking.  
  
Yeah, where is she? Sam asked, annoyed. She said she would be home before I noticed she was gone, and she's not!  
  
Well, it seems she had to change her plans, Chandler said.  
  
Like how? Sam asked.  
  
Okay, guys, look, here's the deal. Do you know what it means to die?  
  
Sam told him. My friend Lindsay's dad died. Since she said that, he hasn't come to pick her up at school anymore, Sam remembered.  
  
Do you know why he hasn't come to pick her up anymore?  
  
Well, I think it's because he died. But I don't know what died is, really.  
  
Okay, well, since Sam doesn't know, I doubt that Audrey knows. Do you? he asked Audrey. She shook he head.   
  
No. But that dog Katie has dies.  
  
Okay, guys, dying means someone doesn't come back. They're gone. You can't see them anymore, but you can still love them. And it's not just that they _leave_ you. If they _COULD_ come back, they would. But they're gone.  
  
What does this have to do with Mommy? Sam asked.  
  
Sam.... Mommy died.  
  
he asked.  
  
She can't come back. And don't think she doesn't _WANT_ to come back, but she can't. She's not a person anymore.  
  
Not a person? No one can see her? Audrey asked.  
  
No one. She was coming home on her airplane, and her airplane crashed. She probably got hurt really bad, and her body stopped working.  
  
So, she's.....dead, Sam asked, his eyes starting to glass over with tears.  
  
Unfortunately, yes, Chandler said, taking a deep breath.  
  
Like Lindsay's Dad.  
  
  
  
And don't dead people get buried in the ground? he asked.  
  
Yeah. Only we aren't going to do that to Mommy, because we never found her body.  
  
  
  
Are you okay? he asked, not sure how Sam was taking it.  
  
Daddy, are you going to die, too? he asked.  
  
No, Sam, _no_. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here with you and Audrey. Forever. Okay?  
  
Sam was quiet for a second. His face slowly turned sad, and his eyes filled with tears. She's really never coming back? Chandler shook his head. That's not fair!! Sam told him, and started crying.  
  
I know. Believe me, I know, Chandler told him, as he pulled him into a hug.  
  
I don't think Audrey understands, Sam whispered through his tears.  
  
No, she's too little, Chandler agreed.  
  
I'll be upstairs. You can talk to Audrey, Sam said. He walked to the stairs, still crying. Chandler decided to let him go, and be alone for a while, while he tried to get Audrey to understand.  
  
Hey, Auds, you know _The Wizard of Oz_, right, Sweetie? Lately she had been watching _The Wizard of Oz_ nonstop, but skipping the scary parts. Chandler figured maybe she'd understand better if he used an example from the movie.  
  
she said, getting excited at the mention of the movie.  
  
Well, you know how at the end, the Wicked Witch melts?  
  
Audrey nodded. She died. Chandler nodded, gad that she had offered the word died' herself. Maybe she did have a better understanding of it than he thought. It seemed even better than Sam's.  
  
Well, sweetie, that's.....that's what happened to Mommy.  
  
She melts? Audrey asked, her face showing her confusion.  
  
No, honey. She didn't melt. And she's not a bad witch. But she died.  
  
But she not a movie! Audrey protested.  
  
No, that's true. But sometimes things happen, and people die.  
  
Mommy's not even a witch!  
  
I know, Sweetie.  
  
That's sad! Audrey said. I want Mommy back.  
  
I know, he said. So do I.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
After the memorial service, Chandler was carrying Audrey, and holding Sam's hand, looking for Rachel who had wanted to talk to him.   
  
Audrey missed her mom, but didn't quite understand the whole situation. Sam, however, did, and spent a lot of time crying, or very upset.  
  
As he was dragging them around, looking for Rachel, Audrey was beginning to fall asleep on his shoulder, and Sam was getting anxious, obviously wanting to go home, and be left alone; away from all the people telling him they would miss his mother, and how sorry they were. But by now, most of the people had left, and the few who did remain didn't have anything more to say to them. They just gave them sad looks and walked on.  
  
By the time he found Rachel, Audrey was asleep, and Sam was slowing down with every step.  
  
Rachel said. Hey! Sorry I took so long. I was talking to some lady who worked with Monica...... her voice trailed off as she mentioned her name. Sorry. Well, anyway I wanted to if you need anyone to take the kids for a night or two. I mean, I know it's gotta be hard enough, but with two kids to deal with..... Joey offered, too, she added.  
  
Thanks for the offer, Rach, but I think I'm okay. I mean, they're gonna be with me forever, and I'm never gonna stop missing Monica, so I gotta get used to it. But thanks anyway.  
  
she leaned down to Sam, who probably thought she was just another face offering condolences. But this was Rachel, and she knew that wasn't what he needed. You take care, kiddo. If you wanna come visit me, or talk or anything, that's fine. Okay?  
  
Okay. Thanks Auntie Rachel, he said. She patted him on the head, then she turned to Audrey, who had awoken due to the conversation. Same goes for you, too, girly, okay?  
  
Audrey agreed, smiling, most likely having no idea what she was agreeing to. Rachel left then, and then Chandler was alone. Sam looked up at him.   
  
Are we going home now? he asked.  
  
Chandler said. Sam frowned.   
  
Why the frown? I thought that's what you've wanted all day? Chandler said.  
  
Not really. If we go home, we're just gonna see Mommy's things, and that's even sadder. Chandler gave him a small smile. He knew that feeling all too well. Not only that, but being home gave him more time to think, and remember she was dead.  
  
He switched Audrey to his other side, and then took them home. The car ride home was silent, even though both Sam and Audrey were wide awake.   
  
* * * * *   
Three days later, Sam was still as miserable as before. Audrey, too, had noticed how the house was different without her mother, and was sad and lonely, not bothering to talk to anyone much. she asked one night. Does this mean ice-cream for dinner every night?  
  
No. It means I'm gonna have to cook us some real dinner, Chandler said.  
  
Good, because ice-cream for dinner gets kinda icky after a while, Sam told them. And I'd miss chewing. That was the first attempt at a joke Chandler had heard Sam make in a long time.  
  
Hey, Sam?  
  
he asked, looking up from the table.  
  
You know those puppies that Michael's dog just had?  
  
Sam said, not showing much interest.  
  
Well, you still want one?  
  
Sam's face lit up Yeah!!! DUH, Dad!!! Yeah!  
  
Well, I know this may not be the best time for it, but it's now or never with the puppies, because soon someone is gonna adopt them, Chandler said.  
  
But, would, uh, Mom want that? It feels like we're lying to her.  
  
Sam, all she's ever wanted is for you to be happy. And I feel incredibly guilty about doing this, now, but I know she'd want you to have that dog. Before she left for Rome, we had actually talked about it.....  
  
  
  
Yeah. And she seemed like she was all for it.  
  
I always KNEW you guys were good parents! He hugged Chandler, and he was glad he was happy. But he couldn't help but feel that this was not a good time to be adding a pet to the family. He tried to push it to the back of his mind. Truth was, he knew that Monica agreed about the dog. And he knew that she would want her kids happy instead of upset. But he still felt somewhat guilty.  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, Sam and Audrey had picked out the puppy. It was really small, and light brown with white patches. They both had agreed on the puppy they wanted, no doubt in their mind. Trying to name it was another matter. Audrey suggested naming it Mommy, and Sam said that was dumb and made her cry. Chandler then explained to her that Mommy was a girls name, and the puppy was a boy. So then Sam suggested naming it Scooby Doo, and Audrey told HIM it was a stupid name. So then Chandler had to tell her to be nice. He knew the naming process was going to take forever at this rate.  
  
That night, Joey and Annabel came over, along with Jake, to see the puppy.   
  
Personally? I think you should name him Joseph!  
  
Don't listen to him, Chandler told Sam and Audrey. If he had his way, you two would be Joseph and Josephine, he said. Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
Annabel agreed. And Jake would be Joseph, too!  
  
The next kid, Annabel. Joseph Jr. or Josephine. Or, hey, JOY! he said, realizing another possibility. Annabel rolled her eyes. Come on! he whined. I mean, okay, other people's kids, I don't expect them to name them after me. But ours? That's my only chance!!  
  
So now your trying to get the _dog _named after you? Annabel asked.  
  
Well it's not like Chandler and Monica are ever going to go for..... he stopped after realizing what he had said. Sam and Audrey had long fled the room with the dog. The adults remained silent. I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean.... Joey began.  
  
It's okay, Chandler said. It just slips. I understand. I do it, too.   
  
It sucks, huh? Annabel said. When my father died, I remember, it was all sad. Then something would happen, and everyone would have a good laugh. Since they were having fun, the sadness seems like a dream. That person is still alive. Then you remember and fell _TOTALLY _guilty, and dumb. And sad. All over again.  
  
I know. You know what's the worst? Knowing Audrey's not going to remember her. Sam probably won't, either. That's the worst part. After all she's gone through for them, they won't even know her, even though they know her right now.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
On the island, they had managed to build some little shelter. Seems that Simon, one of the other survivors, was a contractor. He knew how to build stuff, and did so using things they found from the airplane wreckage. It wasn't the next condominium, but it was something.  
  
A lot of bags, suitcases, and stuff, washed up on the shore of the island. Inside where clothes that they were able to wear. The found cell phones, but were dead. If only there was such a thing, and they had found, a solar powered, water proof cell phone.  
  
Kathy seemed to think her husband was going to come find her. They were rich and had their own plane. After a week, she gave up on him, and was hitting on Bruce. Everyone thought that it was strange of her to just move on like that. It wasn't until a few days later, that Bruce realized something that made them all think.  
  
All our families... our friends.....they all....think we're dead. Had our funerals and memorial services. They're all are crying, kids crying over lost parents. They think we're dead and never coming back.


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  


[Well, here it is, another part. Hope you enjoy it, not much else to say!!]  
  
Monica was still pregnant. She knew it, being that she was sick every morning. And over all, she just felt pregnant. Light headed, dizzy, sick. She was happy that she had a part of Chandler here with her. And she had wanted to have three or four kids, and here was her third. But she was out in the middle of nowhere. She had no doctor, she had no idea if her baby was healthy. She didn't have enough healthy food to eat to make sure her baby was healthy. And what if they were still here in seven, eight months? How could she safely have a baby here? How could she take care of an infant here? As much as she wanted this child, she hoped that a helicopter or a boat would come and save them while she still had time to make sure she and her baby were safe. BUt days passed and nothing came. And the more days with nothing, the more she thought it WASN'T going to come.  
  
Hey, Monica, how do you feel this morning? Kathy asked her.  
  
Okay. Not _so_ great. Pregnant. And you know what that's like. Kathy had two children at home.  
  
Well, at least I wasn't stranded on Glligan's Island.... Kathy said, then thought it would only make her feel worse.   
  
It's okay, Monica said. I mean, I would be totally hysterical now if it weren't for this. This way, I still have a little part of my husband here with me. But I'm worried about this baby's health.  
  
I'm surprised you didn't have a miscarriage when the plane crashed, Kathy said. That was quite an ordeal.  
  
I know. And I know it's awful, but I kinda wished I_ had_. Because I am so afraid for the baby's health. No food to eat, no doctors to check it out. But that's a terrible thought, isn't it?  
  
Oh, Monica, no it's not. I can totally understand that.  
  
I guess I shouldn't say things like that. Who's to say it still can't happen, huh? I'd feel terrible then. But for now, well, at least I have some part of home to hang on to.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I know it's hard, Chandler, but you gotta do it, Ross said. You can't leave Monica's stuff here forever. It might seem soon, but it's been a month. And the longer it's here, the harder it's gonna be to get rid of it.  
  
Oh yeah. It's only been here for SEVEN years. Not long at all, Chandler quipped.  
  
You guys haven't lived here for seven years, Ross pointed out.  
  
We've lived TOGETHER for almost seven years. Therefore, I have been living with all these things for seven years.  
  
Look, Chandler you don't have to get rid of it ALL. You keep the special things. You keep the things that you can leave around your house, or that you can use. Get rid of her clothes. Stuff like that.  
  
It's only been a month!  
  
Like I said before....  
  
Yeah, yeah, okay. But it's just so hard...  
  
I know. I'll be here to help you, though. And I'm sure the others will, too.  
  
Okay, I guess. You're right. I mean, maybe I should. It can't help by seeing her clothes everytime I have to go into the closet, every morning when I get dressed.  
  
Right, exactly, Ross said, patting him on the back. It's for the best.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Two days later, everyone, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and Annabel, came over to help Chandler go through Monica's stuff. They started small, by finding things in the living room that they should get rid of. They didn't find much, agreeing that all the things that were her's there were just as much Chandler's. They didn't find much downstairs, but upstairs was another matter.  
  
They went through the things in the closet: the shoes, the clothes, the boxes of stuff. They decided to give all the shoes away to Good Will. With every shoe that came out of the closet, never to go back in, Chandler felt horrible. Sure, it was bad having to see her things there every day with no one to wear them, but he now realized it would be just as bad NOT seeing them there. He felt almost as guilty as he had when they got Toffee. (Which was the agreed upon name for the puppy- because he looked like the color of toffee.) He told the others some excuse as to why he had to leave the room, and left. He went into Audrey's room, where she was drawing or coloring something.  
  
Hi Sweetie, he said. She looked up at him and smiled.   
  
_God, that's Monica's smile,_ he thought. _She's got that smile. That incredible killer smile. And the eyes. And the hair. Oh my God, she's gonna look just like her when she grows up, isn't she? I don't know if that will make it better or worse.  
_  
Hiya, Daddy, Audrey welcomed him.   
  
Whatcha doing? he asked Audrey.  
  
Drawing pictures for everyone I know. She was only two and a half, but she spoke really well. Her vocabulary and motor skills had progressed a lot in a short amount of time.  
  
That's a lot of people, Chandler said. That's gonna keep you busy.  
  
Yep. I done two already, she pointed to a pile of already done pictures. For yours and Sam. Chandler had to smile at her. She had her hair in a ponytail so high on her head that the bottom of her ponytail barely reached her neck. Phoebe had done it this morning. When she was in the mood for it, she wanted stuff done with her hair all the time. But when she wasn't in the mood for it, no one could touch it. More often than not, she was trying to find someone to do her hair. Usually, it was Monica. But in the last month, Chandler, Phoebe, Rachel and Annabel found themselves doing it all the time. Twice Joey had done it, and once it had been Ross' job. Chandler had done her hair so much this month, he didn't realize how little he had done it last month when Monica was around. Audrey asked, breaking his thoughts.  
  
Yeah, Audrey? he asked her.  
  
Is Mommy in Heaven? Her question shocked him a bit. He hadn't expected her to ask that. He didn't even know that she _knew_ about Heaven.  
  
Yeah, I'm sure she is. I didn't know you knew about Heaven, he said.  
  
Katie told me. When her doggy went dead, she says he wents there.  
  
Oh. Well, I'm sure that's where Mommy is. Watching you right now from there.Audrey smiled and went back to her picture. Chandler ruffled her hair and left the room, leaving her to drawing.  
  
He still didn't want to go back to the closet cleaning, so he went to go see what Sam was doing. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Or so he thought. The TV wasn't on.  
  
he sat down next to him. Are you okay, there, or what?  
  
Sam shook his head.   
  
Why not?   
  
Mommy's gone! She's she's gone! Forever! Sam started crying into Chandler's shoulder.  
  
I know. It's no fun, is it?  
  
Nope. You miss her a lot, too, don't you?  
  
So much, Sam, so much. Every night, when I get into bed and she's not there, even I start to cry.  
  
You cry? Sam asked, incredulously.  
  
I sure do. I try not to do it when everyone's around, especially you and Audrey, but sometimes, I have to.  
  
I miss her so much, Sam sniffled into Chandler's chest. Every night, both of you used to come kiss me goodnight. Now it's only you. And every day, she'd make me wash my hands when I came in the door. Now it's you doing that. And instead of Mommy scrubbing everything clean, you do it. And you never used to. Chandler hadn't realized it, but he WAS doing a lot of cleaning. Maybe he was trying to make it seem like she was still there, by having a spotless house. Or maybe he was just trying to take his mind off her being gone by cleaning.  
  
I've been thinking, Sam said. Chandler sighed. He had been doing a lot of thinking,' lately, and usually, it ended up being something bad about himself. I've been a really bad kid.  
  
Chandler asked him   
  
All those times I was mean to Mommy. When I threw fits to get something or got mad at her. And she was she was really a good mom. Now look. She's dead.  
  
Sam, c'mon, you're a kid! She knew you loved her. I know what you mean. I did my fair share of mean and dumb things to her. But I know, more than anything, that I did _MORE_ things to show her I loved her. And I know you did, too.  
  
I guess. But I feel kinda bad.  
  
Don't think about it. You're a kid. She understood.  
  
And think of how much I cried when I was a baby....  
  
Oh yeah, and you know, you just started screaming when you were born. He smiled and laughed, obvisouly understanding that all babies do that. And so did Audrey. I mean, how rude. His tears stopped, and were replaced by laughter.  
  
From the top of the stairs, Rachel and Joey saw the whole thing, and smiled. You know, Rachel whispered. Even though they lost a wonderful mother, at least they got left behind with a wonderful father.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Okay, Professor, you're never gonna be able to make anything useful, Natasha said to Alan. **[To remind you, the people on the island are: Alan, Simon, Bruce, Natasha, Kathy, Monica, and Laila.] **  
  
Alan told her I _did_ take a course in college where we learned how to wire things. Radios included.  
  
How could that even work? she asked There is no wire connecting to the radio _STATION_ or to the phone _COMPANY_!!!  
  
Geez, Ms. PMS, here, Alan said.  
  
I'm NOT PMSing, okay? She thought about that for a while. Oh my God, what am I gonna do THAT time of the month! I have no pads or tampons or _anything_.....  
  
Monica doesn't have to worry about that, at least, Laila thought out loud. I only have a matter of _days_ before it becomes my problem.  
  
No, she only has to worry about having, carrying, giving birth to and caring for a baby on a deserted island, Simon said.  
  
And there's MR. PMS, Natasha said.   
  
Well, at least we're all alive, and not dead like everyone else on the plane, Kathy pointed out.  
  
Everyone thinks we are though, Laila noted.  
  
Monica closed her eyes, and tried not to think of that. Everyone thought she was dead. Her parents, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Annabel, Chandler. Oh God, Chandler. _He thinks I'm dead_ she thought. _Gone, forever. If I thought he was dead.......I would be a mess. Sam and Audrey. Oh my God, they think their mother is dead! I'm NOT! I'm right here! Living, breathing, NOT DEAD. What if we stay here for years? What if Chandler remarries and my kids only know HER as Mom?_ It was making her sick thinking about it. Or maybe it was the baby. It was hard to tell these days.  
  
I can't wait to see the look on my husbands face when I come home.... Laila said. Thinks I'm dead, then I knock on the door....alive, breathing.  
  
I know, tell me about it. It's the good part of all this. The looks on our family and friends' faces when we come home, Alan said.  
  
But- but what if- if they, you know, move on? Remarry? Have other kids? Kathy asked, suddenly.  
  
I know, Alan said..... They get _over_ us.  
  
How long until we get out of here?? Monica asked. Now all she wanted to do was go home, eat healthy, see a doctor, and clear it up that she was alive.  
  
Soon, I hope, Bruce said. **Really** soon.  
  
I'm not dead, Chandler, she whispered, as if he could hear her. Do whatever you want, get rid of my stuff, take off your wedding ring, have a funeral, memorial service, whatever it is you have when you don't have the body, just don't move on. I'm here, alive. With your baby, she whispered so quietly that no one, but she, could hear.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Should we keep this? Ross asked. They were still going through the closet, minus Chandler who was downstairs with Sam. Ross was holding up the skirt she had worn the night she and Chandler got engaged.  
  
Ummm, is that special? Phoebe asked  
  
She wore it when Chandler proposed.... Ross said.  
  
Which time? Phoebe asked.  
  
The third time, Chandler replied from the doorway.  
  
Oh, the third time? Then yeah, of course, Phoebe said.   
  
Ross sighed and threw it on top of her wedding dress and the shirt she was wearing when she found out she was pregnant with Audrey. Otherwise known as the pile of things to keep.  
  
This is really hard, Ross said. I'm gonna take a break, now, too.  
  
The others all agreed, and left the room, Rachel didn't even make a comment on Ross taking a break', and Phoebe told Chandler to look through her underwear and decide which of those to keep, because only he knew which ones are special. Rachel hit her on the arm and drug her out of the room. Chandler sat on the bed and sighed.  
  
Well, Mon, if I DID go through your underwear, I know which ones I'd keep. I still remember which ones you were wearing the night you got pregnant the first time. God, I miss you, he sighed and held his face in his hands, knowing he was about to cry.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Auntie Rachel, this one is yours, Audrey presented Rachel with a picture. And for Aunt Amabel, she handed Annabel a picture. She could never pronounce Annabel's name. Or Uncle' either, for that matter. For Auntie Pheebs, and Nuncle Ross and Nuncle Joey, she gave them all pictures as well.  
  
Why, thank you Miss Audrey, Annabel said. Audrey smiled and went back to her room, probably to finish making pictures. But a minute later she came back with another and put it on the refrigerator. And for Mommy She said, then left.  
  
All the adults just stood there, no one saying anything. Phoebe started silently crying; it was for her, the first time she realized that Monica was gone. Audrey had given everyone pictures, except for Monica....because she wasn't there. And never again would be. It was only then Phoebe realized it.  
  
Rachel asked, also crying, silently. Are you okay?  
  
I just- I just realized....she really _is_ gone. All day I was making jokes, being dumb. All that third proposal and underwear crap. But now I know I was doing that just to lighten the mood....so that I wouldn't realize she was gone. But she is! she paused. Now I can only imagine how Chandler feels.  
  
Rachel gave her a hug. I know. Sucks when you realize that, doesn't it? That she's never coming back.  
  



	4. Part 4

**Part 4  
**  


[Well, I am really glad to know that all of you guys are enjoying this series so much!!! The part I am looking forward to writing is still coming up :). Anyway, it's summer!!! And so, this summer, I've decided to work on my series of comedy/ script type fics. I was doing those a lot last summer, then got caught up in all the drama fic stuff, and have written The Greatest Gift, With or Without You, and now, I'll Be Missing You. So, this summer, my TO That Goes Way Into the Future, and California Series' should be growing. Anyway, hope this part is as well received as the last three! Oh yeah, and this is the part for all the R&R fans!!!]  
  
When she lost the baby, it was almost a relief. She felt like a terrible person, mother, and human all together for feeling that way, but she couldn't help it. She had kind of known there was no way that the baby would make it this way anyway, and the loss was expected. But even though she was on a deserted island somewhere in the middle of an ocean, she was sad. If only I had never gone to Rome' She thought. I would never have been on that STUPID plane, never lost my third child, never made my Husband, Son, and Daughter think I'm dead.' She thought it many times; about how if she only hadn't gone, if she had never gone back to work after Audrey was born. But she had, and now she was here.   
  
Now, four months after they had arrived on the island, she realized how glad she was that she WAS pregnant when she got here. If she hadn't been, she would've been a total mess. With the baby, she had something to hold on to. Then, a few weeks later, she lost the baby. By then she was used to being on the island and to everyone back at home. The baby gave her something to remind her of home when she needed it the most.  
  
It had been four long months. With all the emotional stuff due to loosing the baby, was hard enough. And she still noticed everything she was missing. She noticed every month, she would have been another month pregnant. She noticed every anniversary of the plane crash. She noticed Sam's fifth birthday, and her parents anniversary. She noticed it all, and knew that somewhere, all her family and friends knew it, too. Well, except for the pregnant thing.  
  
She woke up as soon as the sun came up that morning. It was early September, so it was very very hot, and as soon as the sun reached you, you were up until sunset. The island, she swore, was turning into a new Gilligan's Island. They had found suitcases full of clothes, so they could change once in a while. They had built some hut type things out of wood and sticks and other stuff. If she didn't know better, it would have seemed like some kind of village in another country.  
  
She got up and left her hut that she shared with Laila, Natasha, and Kathy. They had managed to build two. one for the men and one for the women.  
  
Hey Monica, she heard Natasha say.  
  
Hey Natasha, Monica replied.   
  
It was four months ago today..... Natasha said, sadly, looking a the ground.  
  
I know. Maybe it's almost time to get out of here, huh? Monica smiled hopefully.  
  
We can only wish. But I kinda don't wanna go now.  
  
Why not?  
  
A lot can happen in four months, Monica. People can get over dead family and friends. People can even remarry or move or sell your belongings. Gravestones can be inscribed. Monica, we've got our own gravestones.  
  
I'd still rather go back than eat fish and live on the dirt inside a house that could've come from The Three Little Pigs.'  
  
Natasha laughed. I guess you're right. But a lot can happen in four months. A lot.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sam complained as Chandler forced him to get out of bed.  
  
Come on, time to get up. As of now, you've got thirteen years of school days to wake up to.  
  
Only five more minutes, he complained. Five. One, two, three, four, five. See, who needs kindergarten?  
  
he said warningly Get up.  
  
Come on, Sleeping Beauty. I'M already up! Audrey told him.  
  
Who invited HER in here?  
  
Sam, get up. Sam reluctantly got out of bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Chandler looked at Audrey who shrugged and made a confused face.   
  
He's up, she shrugged.  
  
That he is. But if he's anything like Uncle Joey, he's gonna fall asleep in the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam stood on the playground yawning. Chandler was holding Audrey, and trying to figure out what to do with him. Okay, Sam, you wanna go check out your classroom?  
  
Sam shrugged. I guess.  
  
They walked over to the class, and opened the door to find assorted parents and children, and the teacher, inside. She didn't waist a minute.  
  
Hi! I'm Miss Harris. And you would be?  
  
he told her quietly looking down at the ground.  
  
Hi Sam. Don't look so scared, it's gonna be fun. You're gonna end up loving this class. He didn't reply, just looked at his feet. Miss Harris stood up and turned to Chandler.  
  
Sam looked around the class. There were a lot of other kids there. Some had little brothers and sisters with them, most had parents. Most of them had their Dad. AND their Mom, he realized. He didn't HAVE his mom. There was the one little girl in the corner, playing with the blocks, who had no parents with her. But just about any other child had their father and mother with them. Except for Sam.  
  
At the end of the day, Miss Harris had handled a lot of crying kids. Kids who didn't want their parents to leave, kids who didn't have a friend in their class, kids who got lost. But the one who stuck with her was Sam. He had started crying, only because he didn't have him mom their with him. It didn't take long for her to find out she had died a few months ago.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mon, can you do something interesting to the fish? Alan asked her. You were a chef, weren't you? I'm sick of eating fish. Just plain cooked fish.  
  
Yeah, Alan, I can just magically whip out stuff to make the fish interesting. If I could do that, I'd have my magical powers find a cell phone.  
  
Well, there are pineapples around here.  
  
Pineapple fish? she asked.  
  
You never know. Might be the best thing since sliced bread. We'll get rescued, and you'll go home and make your pineapple fish and become famous. I'll see you making pineapple fish on your own new cooking show, and tell people I know her. And I had to FORCE Monica Bing to make pineapple fish.'  
_  
My name_, she thought. _Bing. By the time we get the hell outta here, he'll be remarried and I'll be Geller again. Oh my God, I can't be-_  
  
Alan interrupted her thoughts. Are you okay? I kinda lost you there, he laughed.  
  
She snapped back into reality. Oh. Oh! Sorry. Pineapple fish, it is, I guess. Can you go get me pineapples?  
  
Alan shrugged and headed off in the other direction.  
  
Pineapple fish, She mumbled How about ice-cream?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Audrey asked.  
  
  
  
I want to go to school, she stated.  
  
You do. Pre-school.  
  
Dadddyyy. _Really_ school.  
  
Audrey, you'll get your chance. I promise.  
  
  
  
When you're five. You're almost three. She sighed and left the room.  
  
he mumbled. The last third birthday I'll ever see one of my kids have.  
  
Hey, Chandler! Chandler looked up to see Rachel in the doorway.  
  
Hi Rachel, he greeted her.  
  
I'm going over to NYU, to see one of Ross' lectures. He said to ask if you wanted to come.  
  
He laughed. I think I'll pass.  
  
Rachel smiled. I figured. If you need anything, my cell phone is on.  
  
Okay. Have fun.  
  
Oh, of course. Rachel replied sarcastically. she added, and she left.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Rachel wasn't too sure why she was listening to one of Ross' lectures, anyway. His class had just ended and another one was coming in. She decided to go take a bathroom break. When she got out into the hall, she heard her cell phone ring. When she answered it, it informed her that she had a page. This new phone was not only a phone, but had a pager built into it.  
  
She finished in the restroom, then looked at her page. It simply read   
  
she muttered. What does 606 mean?She tried to remember what the man who had sold her her phone had told her about numeric pager codes. A minute later, the phone rang. She answered it.  
  
It means I Love You,' a voice told her [Okay, _I_ thought I love you was 143 or something like that, but I looked at About.Com, and it said 606 means I love you, so we'll have to believe them.]   
  
What does? she asked  
  
  
  
Who is this? she asked as she entered Ross' lecture hall. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ross holding a phone.  
  
he said.  
  
She hung up her phone, and looked at him. Ro-Ro-Ross? 606?  
  
Look at Chandler and Monica, Rach. Together eight years, still as in love as they were when they got married, have two beautiful kids. And she dies. Life is too short, Rach. We both know that we're gonna end up together, anyway, so let's do it now, before we realize how short life is.  
  
Rachel stood there, shocked. Well, I -I, guess you're right. But, Ross, can we just let everything go everything that was wrong with us before-  
  
I'll have you know, if I knew how to say it on your pager, I woulda put We _WEREN'T_ on a break' on it.  
  
You're right. About how life is too short. And, you're right. About, about us end- ending up together, too, Rachel said, starting to cry. I'd like to start over again.  
  
So, 606?  
  
606 you, too.  
  
By now, Ross had a classroom full of students, and they were all watching the interesting love life of their teacher taking place before them. Then Ross went to Rachel, and they kissed. The whole class started cheering and whooping. They pulled away, embarrassed.  
  
Rachel smiled. I can watch your next lecture as your girlfriend, not your friend.  
  
Ross agreed. I'm really glad.  
  
So am I, she sighed and went back to her seat. 606. How cute.  
  
A girl leaned in next to her. Lucky you. Me and Bianca here have been crushing on Professor Geller all year, she said, indicating the girl next to her.   
  
Bianca agreed. Just invite us to the wedding.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laila, come on! Natasha prompted.  
  
Jeez, what's the big deal? It's only Labor Day.  
  
Laila, this could be maybe our chance to get outta here! Natasha explained. On Labor Day, there are News Helicopters flying around, trying to get to events. One may pass over us! Now help Monica on the Monica was working on making the of HELP. Alan was making the H, out of sticks.   
  
Simon said, a news chopper trying to get to some triathlon. Instead, they find castaways on a small island! Huge story rather than the same coverage of the other channels. Big ratings juggernaut.  
  
I don't want it to be all hyped up and publicized, Kathy said, working on the .  
  
Us being saved? Laila asked.  
  
Yeah. I want it to be fun. I want to go shock my family and friends. See the looks on their faces. If they find out on TV, I'd miss that.  
  
Monica agreed. I mean, imagine my husband's face when I come knocking on the door....  
  
Imagine my teenage daughter when I come home, Alan said. It's gonna be fun.  
  
Or, you go home and find and empty house, or a new family occupying it. Or your husband with a newborn baby in his hands, or your wife with a new, different wedding ring on her finger. Or VERY pregnant That's what I'M scared to death of, Laila said. I couldn't take that.  
  
Me either, Monica agreed. So the sooner we get out of here, the better.  
  
Get home, resume our lives..... Kathy added.  
  
And bulldoze our tombstones, Bruce added. I hate thinking I have a tombstone.  
  
Me, too, Laila said.   
  
I wonder what mine says? Natasha thought. That's a bonus. Most dead people never get to read their own tombstone. Unless you can read it from Heaven or something....  
  
I just wish I was home, Monica said. I wish I had never become a chef, I never would've gone on this dumb trip.  
  
You're a good chef, though. Good pineapple fish, Kathy commented.  
  
Monica said, forcing a smile.  
  
Bruce said. Maybe this month is the month we get home.  
  
Natahsa said. It was Labor Day now, so it was the end of September, marking their fifth month on the island.  
  
Yeah, maybe a witch out flying on her broomstick on Halloween will see us, Laila joked.  
  
Laila, where you been? They use vacuums now, Simon retorted.  
  
You know what? It's gonna get cold soon. We've been here in only warm weather. I don't think surviving that could be too fun.  
  
Yeah, who knows where we are. It may SNOW here come December, Alan said.  
  
Simon said.   
  
Well, let's hope by then we're home, all snuggled in our warm beds, Laila said.  
  
Monica wished that would happen. But part of her wanted to doubt it.  



	5. Part 5

**Part 5  
**  


[Okay, well, I thought about this, and I decided that it's a starting to get drug out really far, so I rethought how much of the time on the island I am gonna show, and it's not as much as before. Also, because, before, I was gonna make Monica _have_ the baby and everything, but once I changed my mind on that, I had less things to write about on the island. Anyway, look for the good stuff soon, like in the next part or two!]  
  
Ten months. They'd been on the island for nine loooong months. Luckily, the worst of the cold weather had been cold temperatures and wind. If there had been snow, they would've been in real trouble. Now, late February, the weather was still cold, but it was warmer than last month. They had celebrated Christmas and New Year's 2006 on the island, which wasn't too much fun. Monica still kept on noticing. This time she noticed Ross and Audrey's birthdays [Okay, umm, Ross' December b-day, not the other two, LOL.] She noticed that she probably would have had her baby by now. She noticed that she had been away from home two months shy of a year. No one spoke of the upcoming one year anniversary. No one wanted to admit that they had been here a year. Monica thought about how long the year had seemed. She remembered back to the first year she and Chandler were together. That year seemed one tenth as long as this one. And she still had two months to go.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chandler went through the first day where he didn't think about Monica. He never thought that would happen, he never thought he'd be able to feel better, move on, and raise their children alone. But, for this one day, he had. It hadn't even been a year, so he felt guilty about being able to move on. After only ten months, he could forget her? It wasn't forgetting, exactly, but it wasn't being sad. He tried not to think that it was somewhat wrong to not be upset for one day. He had, after all, been upset for the last ten months.  
  
The next morning, he was getting Sam ready for school and Audrey ready for pre-school. Toffee was wandering around the house, barking like crazy, and no one knew why. Chandler decided to take him for a walk as soon as he dropped off the kids.   
  
When he got back home, he was getting Toffee ready for a walk, when Joey came over. Joey greeted him.  
  
Hey, Man, he said.   
  
So, did you hear? Joey asked, his eyes showing excitement.  
  
About what? Chandler asked.  
  
Annabel's having another baby!  
  
Oh, Joey, that's great! he said, and gave him a hug.  
  
Yeah. Joseph Junior!  
  
What if it's a girl?  
  
Well, then, Josephine. I'll get my namesake. You'll all see. God knows I've been trying. All the way from Phoebe's brother's triplets, to your kids, to my kids, to your dog. I swear, one day I'll get it!  
  
Maybe you could convince Audrey to name a goldfish after you.  
  
She's still trying to name those things?  
  
Yeah. Three goldfish, and no names, Chandler chuckled.  
  
Well, when she gets home today, I'll just have to talk to her about that.... Joey laughed.  
  
Anyway, congratulations! Chandler said again.  
  
Thanks! Who would've thought? Joey Tribianni married with a son, and another kid on the way.  
  
Well, not me. But then again, I never thought I'd get married, have kids, and be walking a dog, he nodded towards Toffee. I guess you can never be too sure.  
  
Yeah. By the way, Annabel and I noticed you're doing a lot better, and, umm, she has this friend who's looking for a date Friday night.......  
  
Oh, Joey, no way, Chandler said, shaking his head.  
  
C'mon, Chandler! You're doing so well, it's just a date, and....  
  
Joey, no. And that's it. No possible way.  
  
Okay, well, I figured, but it can't hurt to ask.  
  
It's just, too soon. Talk to me in five years.  
  
In five years I dunno if she'll still be free..... Joey said. Chandler rolled his eyes and took Toffee out of the house, leaving Joey to think.  
  
Ross and Rachel had been dating for six months now, and so far, things were going well. No breaks, no Xerox girls. They had made it this far last time, though. But they were trying a lot harder to make it work this time.  
  
Audrey asked Chandler that night.  
  
  
  
Can you tell me that story about you and Mommy again? Audrey was three and a half now, and Chandler was pretty sure she was starting to forget. She asked about her mom a lot more, things she used to know. Like what color her eyes were, and how long her hair was. But then she remembered other things, like her reading her stories, what the stories were about, and driving her to pre-school. It was the small things she was forgetting first.  
  
The story of me and Mommy? When did I tell you that one?  
  
Well, actually, I think Mommy did.  
  
Well, then, she might have told it a different way than I saw it.  
  
Just tell it. I'll decide if it's same, she said.  
  
Chandler thought about the story of him and Monica in his head. He tried to decide how to tell a three and a half year old the story without talking about sex. And, without doing that, what could he say about London? And without London, there was no beginning. He wondered how Monica had told it. He wanted to ask Audrey, but if he did that, she would think he didn't know it. And he did. The version that was not for a three-year-old, anyway. Well, Uncle Ross was going to marry this lady named Emily.....in London, Chandler began. Audrey nodded as if she remembered that part of the story. So we all went there, for the wedding. And one night this man, who had a lot of beers and wasn't thinking right, thought Mommy was Uncle Ross' Mommy.  
  
Audrey laughed. Chandler decided he wouldn't have been surprised if Monica had left that part out, being she was so embarrassed of it. And Auntie Pheebs didn't go. She was doing her brother a favor, Audrey added to the story.  
  
Chandler smiled at how Monica had obviously put Phoebe's surrogating her brother's triplets. Right. So, anyway, Mommy was really upset about what the man said. So I tried to make her feel better. Which was hard. And then she came to my hotel room that night--  
  
And she kissed you, Sam said from the doorway where he had been listening. And from the first time she kissed you, she knew that you were more than her friend.  
  
And she got a feeling like lots of butterflies in her tummy. She thought she could see those fourth of July thingys, Audrey finished.  
  
Sam told Chandler.  
  
Chandler said. I see she liked telling this story.  
  
We liked hearing it, Sam told him. She smiled so much when she'd tell it. I liked hearing it because she'd be so happy.  
  
Audrey nodded. Chandler smiled. She really said all that about the butterflies and the fireworks?  
  
Sam nodded. Can you finish the story now? he asked.  
  
Chandler nodded. I'll try, but it's obvious Mommy had told you a lot of her feelings that I can't explain, because they weren't mine.  
  
We'll fill those in, Sam told him.  
  
Audrey agreed.  
  
Okay, so after we kissed in London, we started dating, but didn't tell anyone. Not Rachel or Ross or Joey or Phoebe.  
  
Why no? Audrey wanted to know.  
  
Sweetie, to this day I'm not sure. At first, it was because we didn't think we'd get married and all that. After a while it was because it was too much trouble to tell. And then it became because it was because it was a really good relationship and maybe it was because no one knew.  
  
Mommy said that part was a lot of fun, Sam offered.  
  
It was, Chandler agreed. He went through the whole story of him and Monica. The first I Love You's, almost marrying in Las Vegas, moving in together, when they got engaged, their wedding, the appropriate parts of their honeymoon, when Sam was born, when they bought this house, when Audrey was born. And the kids kept filling in all the feelings Monica had told them. Some of them she had told him, but other's, like the butterflies and fireworks, he had had no idea about. And what surprised him the most, though, was what Sam told him about when he proposed and his elaborate plan to make her think he thought marriage was awful.  
  
Mommy said that when she thought you didn't want to marry her, it was the worst feeling ever. That she wanted to cry. That she thought you were serious. That she was so afraid of losing you then.  
  
Chandler never thought about how she had felt then. He of course, hadn't planned on doing that to her. He had never asked her about how she felt then, and she never told him. He felt awful about making her feel that way. Even if that same night they were engaged.   
  
Audrey fell asleep shortly after the story of her being born. Sam, however, wanted to hear more, and Chandler didn't know what more there was. So he told him about their first wedding anniversary, once again, having to find only the appropriate parts. Pretty soon, Sam had fallen asleep on the end of Audrey's bed, and Chandler took him to his room. He wished Monica was here now. If she were, he'd go apologize for the way he had made her feel their engagement night. And he'd go tell her he knew about the fireworks and butterflies.   
  
He thought back to how Monica would've reacted to all that, and figured she'd probably say the whole fireworks thing was still true and deny that he needed to apologize for anything. He sighed, wishing that he could find out if that's what she would say.  
  
The next morning he thought about how much he wanted to tell her all that. And Sam kept saying he wished he had been able to say goodbye. And Phoebe wanted to tell her she was sorry for taking her jacket without asking to borrow it. It seemed that everyone had something they wanted to say to her. And then Audrey said she wanted to write her a letter, even if she couldn't get it. So Chandler decided that it was a good idea and they'd ALL write a letter to her.  
  
That evening, everyone joined in writing the letter. Sam insisted on writing his part himself, which took a long time being that he was only five. Audrey dictated to Rachel what she wanted to say, and everyone else added to it themselves. When it was done, it was thirteen pages long. Joey put it into an envelope, and gave it to Chandler. He had no idea what to do with it. He ended up putting it in a shoe box in his closet.  
  
*  
  
Six months later, a lot was going on. Ross and Rachel were going to celebrate their one year anniversary. Again. Although both were excited about it, they had their worries, too. They hadn't made it past last time, and were afraid that something bad would happen this time, too. But no breaks were taken, no Xerox girls were an issue, and no coworkers brought over Chinese food. It wasn't until the next morning that Rachel was excited about the one year mark. The day before she was too paranoid something bad would happen. Then the next morning she was all excited they had made it longer than before, and celebrating. Ross asked her to move in with him, and she agreed, remembering Chandler and Monica moved in together after a year.  
  
Annabel was now eight months pregnant, being that she had been two months when Joey told Chandler. They didn't know the sex of the baby, but had decided on Ashley for a girl, and Joey was still pushing for Joey Jr. for a boy, and Annabel wouldn't agree to it. They had picked Ashley because Annabel liked it, and it had been the name of one of Joey's two made up children when he with Chandler years ago. The other had been named Brittany, and Annabel didn't like it.  
  
Audrey kept asking questions about Monica, and they became bigger and bigger. Like from simple appearance questions to things like would she kiss her goodnight and drop her off at pre-school. Things she used to remember. Chandler tried not to let it bother him, but it did. He knew she would forget sometime, and it was finally happening. She had been two when Monica died, and she was four now. Sam still remembered, but forgot small things, like her favorite color and which side of the bed had been hers.  
  
Mother's Day was a bad holiday. In Sam's class, and at Audrey's pre-school, the had made Mother's Day cards and gifts. Sam had done it even though the teacher told him he didn't have to, knowing about his Mom. Audrey hadn't thought to say she didn't want to do it because she had no Mom anymore. So they brought home paper cards and bookmarks and clay models. Chandler added them to the shoe box where he had put the letter everyone wrote to her. He decided that the box would be a place to put all the things that showed she wasn't forgotten. That she was still a mother, and still loved.  
  
The next month, Annabel had the baby.  
Little Ashley's here! Joey said when he called up Chandler .  
  
It's a girl? Chandler asked.  
  
Yeah, baby!!!  
  
For once, that fits, he laughed. Since she _is_ a baby.  
  
Joey laughed. Little Ashley's here!!! he repeated.  
  
Congratulations, man, Chandler said.  
  
Thanks! I gotta go. Bring Sam and Audrey by later, he said.  
  
Okay, I will. Congratulations! Bye.  
  
and with that, Joey hung up.  
  
Chandler wondered if he'd sounded like that after Sam and Audrey were born. He sighed, once again missing Monica, knowing she would've told him that she remembered him sounding just like that.  
  
He took the kids over to the hospital to see Ashley that evening. Sam seemed interested, but not nearly as much as Audrey. Audrey was in awe, she seemed to be in love with Ashley. He knew Audrey wanted a little brother or sister, she had told him a few times. But there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
A few minutes before Chandler was going to leave, along with Phoebe who was in the room, a woman entered and gave Annabel a hug, saying congratulations. She introduced herself as Fran. Joey told Chandler she was the one Annabel wanted to set him up with. Chandler shrugged and didn't show much interest either way. When he introduced himself as Chandler, she smiled and gave him a look.  
  
The one who wouldn't date me, eh?  
  
Oh. You know. Well, yeah, see, my wife just died, and....  
  
No worries. I can take rejection.  
  
No, not rejection, you see, I'm just not ready to-  
  
It's okay. I know I'm no Barbie doll. I am very unattractive.  
  
No! I mean, I never saw you before now, so that wasn't a reason I turned you down.  
  
The conversation continued on like that, and Chandler found himself with a date for Saturday night.  
  
* *  
  
Ross, get me out of this, Chandler panicked over the phone on Saturday morning. I- I can't do this. I CAN'T do this.  
  
Well, what do you want ME to do about this? I never even met her!  
  
Ross, help me! I-I don't know what to do. Do it for you sister. She'd KILL me if she knew....  
  
She's dead, Chandler. She'd WANT you to do this. And it's been a year and almost five months. It's not right away, and-  
  
Ross, it's MONICA who died. This **is** right away. For me, anyway. I can't do this yet. How the hell did I end up with a date? Huh?  
  
Don't ask me. Phoebe was there, she may know.....  
  
  
  
Sorry. Look, just try it. If you hate it, you never have to date again.  
  
* * * *  
Chandler went on the date. It was terrible. They ended it early, and Chandler felt bad for Fran, who obviously had no fun that night. Chandler went home and promised he'd never date again. Unless it was Monica and that wasn't gonna happen.   
  
Rachel had been baby-sitting, taking over for Phoebe who couldn't stay the whole time. He went home and found Rachel bouncing around the living room.  
  
Whoa, whoa, did YOU eat the box of sugar this time?  
  
No, no, I- I _OH MY GOD_! she said excitedly with a smile on her face.  
  
What is it? Chandler asked. Rachel held up her left hand to reveal an engagement ring. Ross, Ross proposed?  
  
she nodded. Just before I came over here  
  
Well, then, get out of here. Go and celebrate! Chandler said, giving her a hug.   
  
Okay! Thanks! she said. Rachel was gone as fast as she had been talking.  
  
Chandler smiled and shook his head. He went upstairs and kissed Audrey and Sam, who were asleep, on the forehead. Or at least he _thought_ Audrey was asleep. As he turned to leave, she opened her eyes.  
  
So, are you gonna marry her? she asked.  
  
Chandler said.   
  
I was wishing you would. See, I want a Mom, and a little sister, and I thought maybe you'd marry Fran.  
  
Sweetie, marriage takes time. Especially with me. And I wouldn't count on it, anytime soon, if at all.  
  
Audrey said, sadly.  
  
I'm sorry, Honey, but I don't think those things would come to me easily.  
  
It's okay. I know you loved Mommy a lot.  
  
Chandler smiled. You should really get to sleep now, Honey, okay?  
  
Audrey agreed, closing her eyes. Chandler left her room and wished he could giver her what she wanted, but knew he never could.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Audrey was really excited about being asked to be the flower girl at Ross and Rachel's wedding. They had been engaged for seven months, and were now getting married, in August. It was the wedding rehearsal, and Audrey seemed to be having the time of her life practicing for tomorrow. Audrey was going to be five, and she was also going start school next month. Chandler couldn't believe it, it seemed like only yesterday Sam had started, and now he was about to begin second grade.  
  
Ross and Rachel's wedding went smoothly, with a lot of cracks about this being Ross' fourth marriage, and they didn't have to divorce before after all. Phoebe must have said lobsters' at least thirteen times, and Annabel must've started crying about twenty. Rachel introduced Chandler to all her single friends, and he wished she wouldn't. He knew what her plan was, and he didn't like it.   
  
Sam was dancing with Phoebe, and Audrey was dancing with Ben. And Chandler was dancing with no one. Until one of Rachel's friends came up to him. They had been introduced, her name was Laura.  
  
she said. You look all alone.  
  
Yeah, well, Chandler replied.  
  
Where's your wife? Laura asked.  
  
  
  
You're wearing a wedding ring, she said. So I asked where your wife was.  
  
Chandler said. He still hadn't wanted to take it off. Well, umm, she kind of died.  
  
Oh! I'm so sorry! Laura offered. I didn't know, I-  
  
It's okay. Of course you didn't know.  
  
When, when did she die?  
  
Two years ago. A little more than two years, actually.  
  
I'm so sorry.  
  
he paused. You know, she was Ross' little sister. And Rachel's best friend.   
  
  
  
he sighed.  
  
You, ummm, wanna dance? Laura asked shyly.  
  
Chandler decided why not, what could it hurt? So he agreed and they went to the dance floor. And then he realized it. He was attracted to Laura. Barely at all, not nearly near any feeling he'd felt with Monica, but it was there.  
  
  
[Bad, I know, I'd hate it if I were left there, lol. I'll have the next part, soon, I promise. I'm having fun writing it right now. And this is not a California Series is coming soon kinda promise. This is a real one. I am gonna do something with that CA Series, I'm determined. LOL. And it'll be better than it was before. Anyway, a lot of R&R, but I decided to just do it, since I had a dream about the cell phone thing. I was gonna give it to an R&R fan to write about, but I thought Why not use it myself? So I did. Please review in the little box below! Thanks!]  
  
  



	6. Part 6

**Part 6**  
  


[Well, I got a lot of you interested now, eh? Well, keep up the interest, it's about to get good. I'm not modest, LOL. Ok, well, on with the show. If you want to talk to me about this fic, you can e-mail me. I'm not reading my reviews anymore. I decided the whole reason I wanted to write fics was for me, and so why should I worry about the reviews? Also, I'm gonna be spoiler free this season, I think, and some people purposely write spoilers in the reviews. So I have to prepare for when the spoilers come out next month :)]  
  
Chandler and Laura ended up going out once. They hadn't had a bad time, but not a great time. He saw she had some pretty annoying habits, kind of like Janice did. Minus the laugh, anyway. He could see them as good friends, but not really much more.  
  
Laura however, had had a great time, and really liked Chandler. She hoped he'd call her and they could go out again, but after a month, she decided he wasn't going to.  
  
So when he called her a week after that, she was surprised. But she wasn't sure that he was asking her out. He invited her to come with him and his kids to dinner at a pizza restaurant. It seemed more of a thing, not a thing. Maybe he just needed more time to grieve over his dead wife. However, she agreed to go with them to get pizza.   
  
Audrey was all excited about her first week of school. She had had some problems being in a new school the first day of school, but after that, she seemed to enjoy it. She had the same teacher as Sam had had, Miss Harris. After the first week, she was acting like she had been in that class forever. She and Sam were also taking swimming classes. They had been begging for a pool forever, and they were finally going to get one- as soon as they knew how to swim better. Every Memorial Day* they had a party. Mostly it was just the gang and some other people. Rachel had started it, but somehow convinced Chandler to let it be at his house.  
  
***Memorial Day, here in the US, is a holiday when we remember all the people who died in the wars, etc. I dunno if any other countries celebrate it , but I know some DON'T. It's also the unofficial start of summer.**  
  
The night they were going to go out with pizza with Laura, Audrey was all excited. She had met Laura once, and liked her a lot. She also wished Laura would become her Mom. If Chandler talked to any woman who wasn't married, Audrey wanted him _to_ marry her.   
  
Things were going smoothly at first. Audrey followed Laura around the whole time. She sat next to her, she went to the bathroom when she did, she drank the same drinks as her. Chandler knew that at the end of the night she was gonna be asking him if he wanted to marry Laura.  
  
It was towards the middle of dinner when Chandler made a joke which Laura thought was funny. She laughed, then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Sam didn't like that. He was the opposite of Audrey; he still remembered his mom and didn't want to replace her. So when Laura did this, he reached across the table and knocked her glass of water into her lap.  
  
Chandler said. Why did you do that?  
  
Audrey whined. Now she's gonna wanna go hooooome.  
  
he said, standing up. You can't be my Mom! Ever! he started to leave the table, but Chandler stopped him.   
  
Sam, I want you to apologize to Laura. Right now.  
  
Sam told him.  
  
he said warningly. That was very inappropriate behavior. I want you to apologize to her now.  
  
he mumbled.  
  
I am so sorry, Chandler told Laura. I'm gonna take them home, and talk to him. He turned to Sam and Audrey. Let's go.  
  
Awww, Daddy, Audrey whined. I didn't do anything! I like Laura!  
  
he said warningly. She got up and headed to the door with them. Bye Laura! she yelled back.  
  
Don't say good bye to her, Sam told his sister. She just ignored him.  
  
Bye, Audrey. Call me, Chandler, Laura said, trying to dry off her pants.  
Chandler didn't respond, just left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Okay, you two. We need to have a talk, Chandler told them later that night. They were sitting on the couch, and he was sitting on the table facing them.  
  
But Daddy, I didn't do anything, Audrey complained.  
  
You think, Chandler said.  
  
I didn't poor water on Laura's lap!  
  
I know that, Audrey. We need to talk about something else.  
  
  
  
You'll see in a minute, he told her. Then he turned to Sam. So, why'd you do it?  
  
She kissed you.  
  
So, Sam? That's good. Maybe they're ready to ge married now! Audrey told him.  
  
Audrey, that's the bad part! Sam complained  
  
Audrey defended herself.  
  
Sam, she only kissed my cheek, Chandler told him.  
  
Yeah, today. Tomorrow she'll be kissing your lips. Then she'll kiss you like Mommy kissed you.  
  
  
  
She'll never be my Mom. I STILL HAVE a mom.  
  
I know you do.  
  
I don't want her to replace her.  
  
Oh, Sam, that's never going to happen. You'll always know you have a real mom. And no one can replace her, you know that. Especially with me. You think I'm gonna be able to marry anyone just like that? You guys, you mom was really special to me. I didn't marry her just to marry someone. I married her because I loved her. A lot. And I wouldn't count on me finding that again. At least anytime soon. But that still doesn't mean it's EVER right to throw a glass of water on someone's lap, Sam. You understand that?  
  
Sam replied looking down at the floor.  
  
And Audrey, Chandler continued. You like Laura, I understand that. You want a mom, I understand that. You want a little sister or brother, I understand that. But you've gotta stop pressuring me to get married. Sweetie, you gotta understand that I can't just yet. And it'll take a long time before it happens if it does. You know I'd do anything to make you happy. BOTH of you. But that's just crossing the line.  
  
Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry, Audrey said, giving him a hug.  
  
Yeah, me too, Sam agreed. I'll never do that again, with the water.  
  
  
  
Audrey asked.  
  
  
  
Can I play Soccer?  
  
Now? It's late, and it's dark outside....  
  
No. I mean on that AYSO team. (AYSO is soccer teams for little kids, they usually play on Saturdays, I think.)  
  
I guess so, he said, puzzled by the randomness of the question.  
  
she said, and jumped up and headed towards her room.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Not only was Audrey now playing soccer, but she had also joined the younger kids swim team where she took swimming lessons. Sam had felt left out because he did nothing. Ross said he should do Karate. (From his KaraTE days.) So he did. Soon, Audrey wanted to do that, too. Chandler told her they'd have to see.  
  
* * *   
  
Hey guys, Rachel said as she and Ross stepped into Chandler's house, around Toffee, who was barking and jumping up at them. Joey and Phoebe were also there.  
  
Joey replied.  
  
Guess what? Ross said.  
  
What? That juggling monkey is back? Phoebe asked.  
  
Ross said.  
  
We're gonna have a baby! Rachel said. The room got silent at first, except for Toffee, then everyone started with the congratulations.  
  
Wow, finally! Joey said, hugging them. I remember the day I found out Ross had a crush on Rachel. Back in the Paolo days, he reminisced.  
  
Rachel said. Little Alyce, with a Y, or-  
  
Sophie, Ross added.  
  
Or Hunter, Rachel finished her sentence.  
  
Or Maxwell, Ross added.  
  
Well, I see they're agreeing on the names, Phoebe joked.  
  
Big time, Chandler agreed.  
  
Oh yeah, Joey added.  
  
Hey, you're one to talk, Rachel told Joey. You always push for Joseph or Josephine.  
  
Oh, hey, if it's a boy..... Joey started.  
  
Ross and Rachel said together.  
  
Maybe I'll name _MY_ baby after Joey, Phoebe said. Everyone looked at her. Oops, I guess I let the secret out, she told them. Ah, well, She shrugged and went back to eating her bagel. Everyone was still staring at her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hey, Chandler,  
  
Laura? What, what are you doing here? he asked, surprised to see her at Audrey's game.  
  
Came to see Audrey play, Laura said, gesturing towards the soccer game going on. And maybe set up another date. No glasses of water to cut it short this time.  
  
Look, Laura, I'm kinda glad it did cut short.  
  
What? Why?  
  
Look, Laura, you're really great. But I'm not in the place to have a relationship right now. I-  
  
Chandler, you're wife died almost four years ago. Audrey was two. She's gonna be six.  
  
Time doesn't mean anything. Sam's having trouble with all this. He's my son. He has to come before my dates. And, Laura, she may be dead, but I still love her. I'm still wearing my wedding ring. I CAN'T take it off. You want to have a relationship with a guy who still wears his wedding ring, and who's son will hate you because he doesn't want anyone to replace his mom?  
  
But Chandler, we could have something special.  
  
Could, Laura. Now is not the time.  
  
Chandler, c'mon! Give me a chance! I kiss good. And Audrey loves me!  
  
Laura, look,- he was cut off by Laura leaning in and kissing him.  
  
she almost pleaded. Give me a chance. Give US a chance.  
  
You'll make some guy very happy. But it's not me. With that, Laura huffed off in the other direction.  
  
Goodbye, Laura, Chandler muttered. Hope you saw that, Mon. Four years and I still love you as much as before.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Daddy, did you see me score the goal today? Audrey asked excited, after her soccer game the next week.  
  
I sure did, Auds. And I think we should go celebrate. Ice-cream sound good?  
  
Audrey frowned for a minute. Auds? Audrey? he asked.  
  
she asked, snapping out of it.  
  
Are you okay, there?  
  
Ice-cream for dinner, she said.  
  
You want ice-cream for dinner? Chandler asked.  
  
No. I, I remember that.  
  
  
  
Mommy- Mommy saying you gave us ice-cream for dinner.  
  
Oh yeah! Sam remembered. They day she left!  
  
I remember, Audrey said.  
  
Chandler put his arms around her shoulders. I'm glad you do.  
  
Audrey smiled at him. Me, too,  
  
Okay, so guys, what do you say? Ice-cream? Chandler asked.  
  
They both loudly agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Six months later, Audrey had gotten her wish, and was doing karate. Along with swimming and soccer. She and Sam had both done well in their swimming lessons, so, as promised, they had gotten a pool. Ross and Rachel were still arguing over the baby's name, Alyce or Sophie, for a girl. Rachel had changed her number one boy's name to Trevor, instead of Hunter, but now Ross liked the name Hunter better than Maxwell. She was eight months pregnant, and it was clear, the name thing was gonna be a problem. Annabel was pregnant again, too. Ashley was almost one, and Jake was almost five. She was six months pregnant, and saying a very small MAYBE to Josephine for a girl.  
  
It had almost been four years since the plane crash Monica was in. Everyone on the island was thinking pessimistically by now. They thought they may as well be planning on living here forever.  
  
Natasha had gotten very ill and passed away. It was very sad, and everyone realized just how dangerous life was here. They didn't take it well. Since then, emotions were rising on the island.  
  
*  
  
Brenda Martin had just started her job working for Discovery Channel. Her job was to think of things to do documentaries on. She decided, for the upcoming four year anniversary of the plane crash to do a story on it. There had never been any survivors or bodies found, so it would be of interest. They could interview the families, stuff like that. The ones who agreed, anyway. They could also fly over the crash site. For a dramatic appeal at the end of the show.  
  
She set up a crew to go get the footage of the area surrounding the crash. She didn't know it at the time, but she was about to uncover a much more interesting story.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Rachel had the baby. It was a girl.   
  
The name arguing went on for a week. Alyce or Sophie - or Josephine. (Joey's suggestion). Finally, Ross gave in, and she was Alyce Sophie Geller. Phoebe had her baby, a boy, and named him Houston. The father didn't want to be involved.  
  
* * * *   
  
Monica was noticing things again. This time it was the one month until the four year crash anniversary. Four years ago in May. It seemed so much longer.  
  
It was later that day when she thought she heard an airplane or helicopter. But she figured it was probably her imagination. Like that time Alan saw a boat. But then Kathy and Simon heard it. Then Alan heard it. They all started jumping up and down and or screaming, even though they couldn't see the plane yet. When they did see it, they noticed it was flying low and slow. It seemed to be taking pictures of something.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Can I make a polite request? Alan asked. They were on the plane. It seemed like a dream. Like airplanes had been a million years ago. It was hard to believe they were finally rescued. The pilots had told them the whole documentary story.  
  
What's that? The pilot asked.  
  
Don't publicize our being home. Yet, anyway. Don't tell the news.  
  
Sure. But why not? the pilot asked, curiously.  
  
We want to surprise our families, Kathy explained.  
  
Sure then, the pilot agreed. Why not?  
  
* * * * *  
  
They were dropped off at a shelter, where they could shower and get clean clothes. There was a lady there who did all their hair. Most of them had taken care of it partially with a brush they had found, but it was pretty dirty. By the time they were done, they all felt better than they had in a long time. Clean and back in civilization. But now was the real part Monica was afraid of. Going home. She was afraid a lot of changes might have gone on there.  
  
She took a taxi to where she used to live, after sharing emotional goodbyes with all her castaway friends. She was afraid that maybe Chandler had moved after she died'. But she had to try. Most likely, he wouldn't of. She knew Sam would be eight by now, and Audrey six. She was pretty sure she was gonna be forgotten. By at least Audrey, and probably Sam, too. She worried the whole way there. When she got there, she paid the taxi driver with money she had gotten at the shelter she had been at.  
  
She felt a really nervous feeling in her stomach. She walked up to the door, and stopped nervously. _What if some other family lives here?_ She thought. _Or he's married with a baby?_ She was about to turn and leave, when she stopped. She had to know. She had been waiting for this for four long years. Before she could change her mind, she knocked on the door. _Oh, what if he's married, what if he' s married?_ she wondered. She looked at her hands. Her wedding ring! Even after all the years on the island and the crash, she still had her wedding ring. It was just about all she had anymore, she figured. If he was married, and she still wore her wedding ring, he'd feel sorry for her. She didn't want that. She put her hand in her pocket, trying to slip the ring off. She was so busy worrying with the ring that she didn't plan on what to say when he opened the door. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps coming to the door. Then she heard things moving around and someone mutter something about Audrey and burglar traps. She was still trying to slip the ring off when the door opened. As soon as it opened, she pulled her hand out of her pocket, the ring still on.  
  
Chandler had gone to the door expecting Phoebe or a salesman. When he opened it, he just about died. Seriously. He's first thought was that someone who looked exactly like Monica was on his doorstep. Then he realized. It WAS Monica. Monica, dead Monica. Or, apparently, not so dead Monica. He covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
Oh, oh my God, was all he could manage to say, his mind still trying to figure out what happened. Monica felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his voice.  
  
Yeah, ummmm, hi, Monica told him. Chandler's stomach dropped as he heard her voice. The voice he had thought he'd never hear again.  
  
was all he could say.  



	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  


[Ok, well, not much to say, so why even talk about nothing?]  
  
Yeah, that's me, Monica told him.  
  
But, but- you-but, he stuttered.  
  
You know, you used to be able to say more than Monica' and she joked nervously.  
  
You-- I-but-when-  
  
Chandler had been baby sitting Houston for Phoebe, and he choose that minute to start to cry. He knew what Monica must be thinking. Uh, hold on. He said, and left the room. He came back with Houston.  
  
So, you have a kid?  
  
No, no, he's not mine. He's Phoebe's.....  
  
She sighed a sigh of relief. Oh. Phoebe has a kid?  
  
he said. Monica, weren't you dead??? he asked, finally able to speak in sentences again.  
  
No. Seems logical to think I was, but no, I wasn't dead.  
  
Then where the hell were you? You, you were _dead_.  
  
Chandler, I was _not_ dead. I was on a small island off the coast of....well, I never found that out, actually. But I was on an island.  
  
Is this a dream? Chandler asked. Because I think things like this don't happen.....  
  
It's not a dream, Monica told him. I'm NOT dead.  
  
Pinch me, He said, holding out his arm.  
  
  
  
Monica, pinch my arm!  
  
She sighed and pinched him arm.   
  
he said, and rubbed his arm. Wait, if that hurt, then.......Oh my God, then you're here. You just touched my arm. You're you're ali-alive. Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh-  
  
Is this the situation, or do you repeat a lot of things now?  
  
Monica, do you understand this? You're alive!  
  
I know.  
  
But you didn't spend four years thinking you were dead!  
  
True. But I missed you those four years. A _lot_. Are you married?  
  
To you, he replied. He went and put Houston back into his car seat carrier in the other room.  
  
No new wife? No new kids?  
  
  
  
Girlfriend? Fiancé?   
  
  
  
Thank God. I mean, I worried about that. Then, since you're unattached, can I do this? She took a few steps up to him and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, putting his arms around her waist. It still seemed unreal that she was alive, but he wasn't gonna miss this chance to kiss her. Especially if it was a dream. He could wake up at any second.  
  
Monica commented. Still the same.....  
  
Did I just kiss you? Chandler asked.  
  
  
  
Oh my God. You're supposed to be dead! I kissed a dead person! Aren't you dead?  
  
Would you stop saying that?  
  
I'm sorry, but, I thought that you were gone. Forever. And now you're here, telling me this isn't a dream. Telling me that you're alive. Oh my God, my head is spinning. Wow, this is like a miracle.  
  
I guess, she said. More of a miracle that I finally made it home. I thought we'd be stuck on that damn island forever.  
  
Chandler asked.  
  
Oh yeah, me and some other people who survived the crash.  
  
Oh. You, you still have your wedding ring...... Chandler noticed.  
  
Yeah. I'm surprised I didn't loose it, myself. It's about the only belonging I have left. Assuming that you got rid of my stuff a long time ago.  
  
Not true. You still have a wedding dress and that skirt from the night we got engaged and........other small things.  
  
Great, I can go out in my wedding dress, she joked.  
  
Chandler finally made a move to close the open door.  
  
Wow. You kept the place clean, Monica said. If I had been dead, I would've been proud. But since I wasn't, I didn't know....until now, anyway.  
  
Are you okay? No deadly viruses? No broken body parts? No missing limbs?  
  
I'm fine. Well, according to the nurse at this shelter where we got dropped off, anyway.  
  
You're really alive and okay?  
  
Chandler, I'm fine. I mean, had I had the- she had started to say that had she had the baby she may not have been, but then remembered he didn't know. And now was not the time. Yet. the Ebola virus, I may not have made it. But I didn't, she covered. She wasn't even sure it made sense, but he seemed satisfied with it.  
  
Thank God. You're really alive...... he started again. Sorry, I know I keep saying it, but it's a _HUGE_ surprise.  
  
I can understand that. You have no idea how much I missed you.  
  
Well, at least you knew one day you'd see me again. Or knew I was alive. I missed you just as much, only thought I'd never get to see you again.  
  
I'm so sorry.   
  
For what? What did_ you_ do? he asked.  
  
Going out of town, getting on that plane......  
  
Those aren't things to apologize for. Just things that happened. It wasn't your fault. And hey, you're one of the few who survived.  
  
I guess, she said.  
  
He gave her a hug, and was finally realizing that she was here. She wasn't dead. She was very alive. God, Monica, I missed you so much...... he said.  
  
She nodded. I know. I missed you, too.  
  
I'm sorry I got rid of all your clothes..... he said said with a smile.  
  
Well, I still have my wedding ring. And I notice you're still wearing yours, too.  
  
Yeah, I couldn't take it off. No matter how hard I tried.  
  
She smiled. Well, it's better I got away with the ring than nothing, huh?  
  
Well, you still have a few assorted clothing items. And a bunch of Mother's Day gifts from the past four years that were made at school-  
  
How are they? Sam and Audrey, I mean.  
  
I dunno. I sent them to boarding school a long time ago. Before she could respond, he smiled. Kidding, kidding. They're fine. Sam's eight and Audrey's six, as I'm sure you know. Audrey's busy. She takes karate lessons, plays soccer, and is on this little kids swim team. Sam takes karate, too. He took it first. Audrey followed him later. It was Ross' idea for karate when Sam wanted to do something since Audrey was so busy. Audrey's a month away from finishing kindergarten and Sam's a month away from finishing second grade. They get along pretty well. Audrey wants a mom and a little brother or sister. I guess she's got the mom back now.....  
  
He was still talking, but Monica stopped listening after she wanted a little brother or sister. _She would've had that _Monica thought. _A little three-year-old brother or sister....._  
  
Anyway, they're fine, he finished  
  
Are they here? Monica asked  
  
Yeah. Upstairs watching a movie.  
  
Oh. They don't remember me, do they?  
  
Audrey doesn't really. Bits and pieces. Sam remembers more, but not everything.  
  
I can't believe I missed four years of their lives.....  
  
You wanna see them?  
  
Should I? You think it's okay? They're not going to go into shock or anything?  
  
You're gonna see them sooner or later, anyway. It did take me forever to get them to understand what dead mean, though. It'll be okay.  
  
I guess. I'm just, I'm really scared.  
  
Mon, it's gonna be fine. Eventually.  
  
Okay. Let's just do it before I get too scared.  
  
he said. SAM! AUDREY! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE?  
  
Monica took a deep breath as she heard footsteps on the ceiling. A few seconds later, they came down the stairs. Sam had his shoes untied, and Audrey was pulling her soccer sweatshirt with her name on it over her head. Both of them were stumbling, Sam because of his shoes, and Audrey because of he sweatshirt over her head. Monica couldn't believe how much bigger they'd gotten. Especially Audrey, who had been only two when she left. But Sam had done his fair share of growing, too.  
  
What, Daddy? Sam asked. Audrey jumped over the last two steps and stood next to her brother.  
  
Okay, you guys, we have a special visitor, Chandler told them, bending down to tie Sam's shoes.  
  
Is it Auntie Rachel again? Audrey asked. Because she's not special, she comes all the time, Daddy.  
  
Monica's breath caught in her throat. _Here they are,_ she thought. _ God, they look so different! Audrey is now older than Sam was when I left. _ She laughed at Audrey's words about Rachel. _  
_  
No, Honey, it's not Auntie Rachel. And before I tell you who she is, I wanna see if you know on your own. She's right over there, he pointed to Monica. Both Sam and Audrey looked over at her. Sam stared at her for a minute. Chandler was sure he knew who it was by the look on his face.  
  
Ummm, hi, Monica said to them.  
  
Sam gasped. It, it's you, isn't it? he asked, recognizing her voice. I thought you died?  
  
I didn't, she said. I was on a plane, and it crashed, but I didn't die.  
  
Is it really you?  
  
Yeah, Sam, it is.  
  
He smiled and ran to her, and gave her a hug. MOMMY! I missed you so much!  
  
Oh, I missed you, too, Monica said, hugging him, relieved that he remembered her and that he was so open to her being back. So, so much.  
  
Daddy, why is Sam calling her Mommy? Audrey asked Chandler, confused. Did you marry her?  
  
Audrey, this IS your mother.  
  
But my Mom's dead, Audrey said. You told me so.  
  
Honey, I thought she died. But you heard what she told Sam. She was on a plane, and it crashed, but she didn't die, like everyone thought.  
  
But, Daddy, she died! You told me she died! Uncle Ross, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Joey, Aunt Annabel, AND Aunt Phoebe told me she died. How can she be alive now??  
  
Sweetie, it was a mistake. She was alive the whole time.  
  
Are you sure she's my Mommy?  
  
Honey, she is. She's the same person who said I gave you ice-cream for dinner. I know you remembered that, right?  
  
  
  
That WAS me, Monica agreed. Audrey, I know you don't remember me, but I _am_ your Mother.  
  
Audrey asked. She looked at Chandler who nodded.   
  
Yes. And it's okay you don't remember me, but I remember you, Monica said. And I love you and missed you so much.  
  
Audrey smiled. Well, I missed you, too, I guess! Audrey told her. She went up to her and hugged her. Not the same way Sam had, but it was a start.  
  
I missed you, so much, Audrey, Monica told her. I missed all three of you. Just then, Toffee came into the room, aware of all the commotion, and started barking. Monica looked at Chandler.  
  
Michael down the street's dog's puppies......you couldn't resist, could you? she joked.  
  
Don't make me feel guilty, Mon. I felt so guilty doing that just a week after you, well, died, Chandler told her.  
  
Only a week? Wow, glad to know you all moved on so quickly, she said. But they all knew she was joking. Even Sam and Audrey picked up on it. she told Chandler. It's not like I think the dog replaced me.  
  
His name is Toffee, Audrey told her.  
  
Because he's the color of Toffee, Sam explained.  
  
Well, then, it's a good name, huh? she told them. By now, she was sitting on the floor, and Sam and Audrey were sitting on her lap. A minute later, the door opened, and she heard a familiar voice yell out, Hey you guys, I'm here, sorry I'm late, Phoebe said. She came into the living room. How's Houst- She stopped in her tracks when she saw Monica there with Sam and Audrey. Monica???? I thought you were-  
  
Dead? So I've heard. But I'm not.  
  
What, what-what happened?  
  
I was on an island the past four years. Plane wrecked, I guess you'd call it. Now I'm back.  
  
Oh, oh my God, Monica, I-I can't believe it, Phoebe said, crying. She gave her a hug. Welcome back, I guess, she said. God, I missed you. We all missed you so much. Do the others know?  
  
No, not yet, Monica said. I've only been back in the real world for about nineteen hours. I just got here...  
  
Well, I won't tell them. I can't believe it! You're _SO_ not dead! After _all_ that! I should've gotten a psychic vibe!  
  
Houston's asleep in the other room, Chandler said. I'll go get him, he left, and returned with Houston.  
  
Phoebe said. Thanks a lot for baby-sitting him.  
  
Sure, no problem, anytime, Chandler said.  
  
You guys ready? Phoebe asked Sam and Audrey.  
  
they said in one voice.  
  
Where are you guys going? Monica asked.  
  
Auntie Phoebe's baby-sitting us while Dad goes to out parent teacher conferences, Sam said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Why_ is_ it so bad? Chandler asked. Did you_ do_ something bad?  
  
Sam complained.  
  
Well, have fun, Monica said. I'll see you guys later.   
  
You'll be here? Audrey asked.  
  
I'll be here, Monica told her with a smile.  
  
Welcome back, Monica, Phoebe said, and hugged her once again, tears in her eyes.  
  
Thanks, Pheebs, Monica said. Phoebe took the kids and left. Monica got up off the floor. Chandler smiled at her.  
  
Well, you can come with me if you want. I think Audrey's teacher would enjoy seeing you and hearing the story. She's good at dealing with the missing mom problem in Audrey. She also did it with Sam. She had him for kindergarten, too.  
  
Sure, I guess, Monica said.  
  
Okay. I'm just gonna go change, Chandler said, going upstairs.  
  
Monica told him. While he was upstairs, Monica looked at the pictures they had on the tables.   
  
Audrey wants me to frame every picture we have, Chandler told her when he returned a little while later.  
  
Monica smiled. Oh yeah?  
  
Yeah. But we have to only find the best ones.   
  
I can see that, Monica said. When was this? she asked, pointing to a picture of Sam and Audrey with Ross and Rachel.  
  
About a year ago. It was the rehearsal.....  
  
Rehearsal of what? she asked.  
  
He pointed at another picture, of everyone at Ross and Rachel's wedding.   
  
Oh my _God_, they got married?!?!  
  
Yeah. And they have a little girl named Alyce.  
  
Are you serious? How did that happen?  
  
Apparently, he paged her with the code for I love you.  
  
Really? That's so sweet. She kept looking at the pictures. Chandler decided to keep explaining them.  
  
That one, he said of the picture of everyone's kids last month at the park. Is pretty much everyone's kids. There's Sam and Audrey, Houston, who you just saw, Ben, Jake, he's now five, and Ashley, Joey and Annabel's daughter, and Alyce, Ross and Rachel's daughter.  
  
Wow. When I left here, Jake was just a little baby. And Ashley and Houston and Alyce, I never even knew them. Anything else I should know?  
  
Yeah. Ummm, Annabel's about five, six months pregnant.  
  
Really? Wow, Joey's gonna have three kids. Who woulda thought, huh?  
  
Yeah. I think he's hoping for Joey Jr. or Josephine. He even tried to get Toffee to be named Joey.  
  
I guess he is trying to keep the seven children thing up, huh?  
  
I guess so. He and Annabel, they're so crazy about each other, though. Like we used to be.  
  
Used to be?  
  
That's a whole other thing entirely. You've been here, what, two hours at the most, we can't get into that yet.  
  
You're right. Sorry, she said and she gave him a smile and continued looking at all the pictures throughout the room.  
  
This is from Audrey's ballet days. She gave up ballet for swimming. She was into ballet last year. Not only is she growing up looking like you, she has the same need to try and be perfect at everything. Half the kids in her class take gymnastics after school on Thursdays. I'm waiting for her to want to do that, too.  
  
Monica laughed and knew she'd missed all of Audrey's ballet days. She would never go to her ballet recital or to her class to pick her up. That had all already been done. Without her.  
  
Then there's the picture of Sam and Audrey the first Halloween after... you were......gone. And then here is Phoebe and Sam at her baby shower. And then there's Sam and Jake. They've got a three year age difference, but they get along well anyway. And I think the last picture here is of Audrey and Ashley when she was a little baby. I think I told you how she wants a brother or sister. Well, she adores every baby. It's like her dream being the daughter of people who know people who have kids. She was so good with Ashley. And she's so great with Houston and Alyce. I think she's more partial to Alyce, though. Since she's a girl. She's been pretty out numbered here. There's me and Sam, and even the dog's a boy. She does see Rachel and Annabel and Phoebe all the time, but, I don't know. She doesn't want to be the only girl in our house, I think.  
  
I'm glad you took all these pictures. Sure, you didn't know your dead wife would be back, but, well, it's still great.  
  
There's videos, too, he pointed to a shelf. Knock yourself out. And there are more pictures around the house. These are the more recent ones. You even made the cut in a few. He joked with her. She felt more at ease when he did that. Like everything was going to be ok after all. She was worried about them. Her kids seemed to take to her being back, Phoebe seemed to like it, and she certainly liked it better than the dumb island. And she knew Chandler didn't mind, either. She knew that from the kiss they had shared not too long ago. But since his remark about Annabel and Joey being crazy about each other, like they USED to be, she was they might not be a again. It was kinda hard to just come back from the dead and pick up where they left off. She didn't know what to do, do they start all over? Dating and all that? Or do they just decide on whether or not they want to remain married, and that's it? Either back where they were, or give up.  
  
She was really confused. But she knew that she was going to try and do whatever it took to make things right again.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**  
  


[Okay, it took kinda long and the few of you who kept asking are what sped it up to _now_. Sorry, but I was out of town for a while. Anyway, e-mail me feedback here if you have something to say.]  
  
For the sixth and seventh times that day, Monica heard the same thing. The Oh my God, you're alive!' The I thought you were dead?' The Where were you?' The Monica??' First from Chandler, then from Sam, and Audrey, then Phoebe. Now she got it from both Sam and Audrey's teachers at the parent teacher conferences. She was glad when they were over, just because she was uncomfortable.  
  
But what was even worse was the drive home. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Neither knew of anything to say.  
  
Chandler began hoping she would fill the blank. If nothing else, it broke the science for a few seconds.  
  
Monica laughed. Would you look at us? Since when do we have nothing to say?  
  
Chandler smiled. Not for a very long time. When we met, maybe, he thought for a minute, so when are you going to go give Ross, Rachel, Annabel, and Joey their shock?  
  
I dunno. Not for a while. I think I've heard You're alive?!?' and I thought you were dead?' enough times today. Not to mention Oh my God!' Maybe tomorrow.  
  
Or maybe on Memorial Day, Chandler thought out loud.  
  
Memorial Day? That's in like, a week. Why Memorial Day?  
  
Well, it gives you a week to recover from today's Oh my God's' and also, there's gonna be a party.  
  
A party?  
  
Yeah. Rachel's annual Memorial Day party. At our house.  
  
Rachel's party at our house?  
  
Yeah. She's a pretty good con. Anyway, all four of them will be there then, so you only have to emerge once. And besides, it would add a twist to the party.  
  
Monica smiled. It certainly was fine by her to only have to go through all the You're alive?!?'s' at once. Okay. Sounds good. And in the meantime, it'll be just like the old days. Sneaking around.  
  
* * * * *   
  
When they got home, Phoebe brought the kids back soon after. She also brought some of her clothes so that Monica could have something to wear for now.  
  
I know the best choice would be clothes from Rachel's closet, but hey, she doesn't know yet. I like being one of the first to know. I used to be the last. But then again, I was the first to know when Chandler was gonna propose..... she remembered. Anyway, I helped clean out the closet and I don't think you'll be too happy wearing the things we left. So here, she handed her the bag of clothes.  
  
Thanks, Phoebe, she said, taking the clothes. Phoebe stayed for an hour, asking her about the life on the island. Monica told her, but didn't really like remembering it. By the time Phoebe left, she just wanted to sleep. But that was another problem. Where? She didn't want to bring it up, so she decided to hold out until Chandler did.  
  
Sam and Audrey were playing video games when Chandler ruined their fun and told them it was time for bed.  
  
Audrey whined. I was gonna beat Sam soon!  
  
Tomorrow, Sweetie, he told her. Besides, you always beat him.  
  
I know, I do, Audrey agreed with a giggle. She thought for a minute. This is really weird.  
  
What is?  
  
Having a Mom. I can't remember ever having one and now I do. And it's not like I had time to get used to it. She just came back all of a sudden.  
  
I know. I wasn't expecting it, either.  
  
  
  
  
Can she come help me get ready for bed tonight?  
  
Sure. If she wants to, which I'm sure she will.  
  
You won't be sad?  
  
No, Honey, I won't be sad. She's your Mom. I'll be happy you two are together again. You don't need to worry about me. Now where did your brother go?  
  
You don't need to worry about_ him_, Audrey said, pointing to Sam, who was fast asleep on the chair.  
  
* * * *  
  
Okay, Audrey. Looks like you're ready for bed, Monica told her after she had brushed her teeth and put her pajamas on.  
  
Yeah. Looks like I'm ready, but really, I'm not. I hate bed.  
  
You do, huh?  
  
Yep. More than doing that dumb beanbag game in school. And I _really _hate that, she paused for a minute. Do you still know the story about you and Daddy?  
  
You remember me telling you that?  
  
Well, kinda. See, I used to, right after you left. Then I made Daddy tell it to me, so I haven't forgotten it.  
  
Daddy told it? Monica asked, smiling.  
  
Yeah. Pretty well, too. Sam says you tell it better though, because at two parts Daddy starts talking about a big tree. Monica laughed, knowing the Big Tree' was Richard and the two parts were their one year anniversary and their engagement.  
  
Okay, I'll try to tell it. I still remember it, but I might not remember _exactly_ how I told it before.  
  
That's okay. We had to help Daddy. He didn't know about the fireworks being seen during your first kiss the first time he told it.  
  
He wouldn't, Monica smiled. I never told him.  
  
Why not?  
  
I don't know. Just never thought about it, Monica said, then went on to tell her the story, but she was fast asleep by their wedding.   
  
She covered her up and kissed her forehead, thinking how much she had missed her. And how much she had grown since she left. The last time she saw her, she was two, with that baby fat left on her stomach and the baby curls still at the end of her hair. And she was still trying to figure out how to form sentences and say words the right way. And she knew how to walk, but she was still getting used to having feet, not being able to walk fast and getting tired easily. Now she had no trace of fat anywhere, the curls were gone, she talked as well as anyone, and she was a decent walker- and soccer player and ballerina and everything. And she was so much taller. The thing that killed her the most was how much she looked like herself. She turned off the light and turned around to find Chandler entering the room.  
  
She looks just like you, you know, he whispered as if he read her mind.  
  
I was just thinking the same thing, she whispered back.  
  
It was a _such_ a killer having her looking just like you and not having you, _you _know, he put his arm around her and led her out of the room. he asked her as he noticed her yawn.  
  
Oh yeah, she said. Long day. This morning I was still on a deserted island, and now I'm back here, with you. It's really weird.  
  
I can only imagine. If you want to go to bed, you can take mine, well, ours, and I'll sleep on the couch. There aren't any extra beds around here.  
  
You can't sleep on the couch. It's your house. I can sleep on the couch. After all, I'm used to the ground, she said with a smile.  
  
Actually, if I remember correctly, we both paid for this house. And the couch is fine. It's been a long time since I've slept there, you know, without you to make me.  
  
Okay, then, well, maybe you'd rather sleep in the bed- with me. I mean, I know it's been a while, and there's a lot to sort out, but we have shared the bed before. And we've done a lot more than that.  
  
I dunno, Monica, won't that be weird for you?  
  
She thought about it for a minute. Yeah I guess. But I can take the couch, really.....  
  
Monica, you're taking the bed. That's that. You deserve it after years on an island, he said firmly.  
  
Yeah, okay. Thanks, Monica agreed. She knew she wouldn't get him to change his mind, and besides, she was kinda looking forward to a bed.  
  
She went to check on Sam, and kissed his cheek goodnight before going to the old bedroom. Secretly, she was scared. To go back to the room that used to be theirs and find it only his. But when she opened the door, she noticed it had hardly changed. Besides little things of hers, like her watch out on the dresser, it looked very much the same. She realized that he never would have been able to change it, anyway. Except for her clothes being missing in the closet. The door was open and there was nothing of hers in sight. She decided to change for bed.  
  
She opened up the bag of clothes Phoebe had brought over and sorted them out on the dresser. There was plenty of t-shirts, pants and dresses, but the one thing she forgot was pajamas. Monica sighed and decided she could sleep something else. But all that was around were things that didn't look to appealing to sleep in, like jeans and skirts. Just when she was trying to figure out how safe it was to sleep naked, Chandler knocked on the door.   
  
he said when she opened it.  
  
  
  
I just came to make sure you have anything you need.  
  
Oh yeah. I'm fine. Except for pajamas. The one thing Phoebe forgot. It's either jeans or a skirt, she joked sarcastically.  
  
Oh. Well, I could give you something to wear. But, uh, you know, it'd be mine. If that's okay, then....  
  
It's better than jeans, she said with a smile.  
  
Okay, right, he went through the dresser drawers and gave her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I'm really sorry I don't have anything else but boxers.  
  
It's better than jeans, was all she could say.  
  
True. Okay, well, then, goodnight.  
  
she said softly before he left. She spent a long time just staring at the clothes. Finally, she realized how tired she was and decided just to put the clothes on. Even if it was underwear. _His_ underwear.   
  
When she finally had changed, she decided to go close the closet door, because she didn't like looking at the closet with all her clothes missing. When she went to close the door, she noticed a box on the floor. For some reason she decided to look inside and see what there was. Inside she found mothers day cards that had probably been made at school. She read each of them and felt so bad knowing that her kids had made these with no mother to give them to. There were also small things they had made in school, too. A magnet painted and decorated with glitter, a clay picture frame, things like that. SHe looked at everything before finding a plain white, un marked envelope in the bottom of the box. She debated over whether or not to read it, then opened it. It started out Dear Mom/Monica. She decided to read it.  
  
Dear Mom/Monica,  
  
Hi mommy. It is me, Sam. Rembr me? I can not spel verry good and this is hard to wrte. Jus wanted to say gooby. by  
  
Sam  
  
Hi Mommy. Auntie Rachel is writing this for me because I can't write yet. It's Audrey. I just had to say I miss you and I love you. And one day Daddy says I wills forget you, but I want you to know now I love you, before I forget.  
  
Audrey  
  
Hey, Monica,  
  
This is so weird, writing this it feels like you'll see it, but I know you won't. I just wanted to say it's not the same without you. I miss having you around. I haven't known you as long as the others, especially Ross, or as well as the others, especially Chandler, wink wink. But you were still a great friend and to Jake. I wish you could see him grow up and see our future kids, NOT named Joseph. I will miss you and I wish I had said goodbye not have fun in Rome the last time I saw you. Anyway, take care of all of us from up there.  
  
Love,   
Annabel  
  
  
Monica,   
  
This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. What do I say to you? One of my best friends, the best cook I've ever known, one of my other best friends sister and one of my other best friends wife? Well, I miss you. You know, with someone not cooking all the time, and someone not cleaning all the time, it is really different. The guy at the Chinese, Italian and pizza places know me personally now. But that's not all that's different. You should see Chandler. So different. No sarcastic comments, no little jokes. No giving ice-cream for dinner. If you ever had a doubt about him loving you, you wouldn't if you could see him now. Anyway, I really miss you. See you (hopefully) not too soon.  
  
Love,   
Joey  
  
  
Mon,   
  
Wow. I can't believe your really dead. Part of me won't believe it. You've been around since I was six. And although we lost touch for a while there, we became close again. Now, it's like POOF, you're gone. And it sucks so much. My best friend, former roommate, maybe one day sister in law. That's right, Ross sand I are trying again. I said so much at your memorial service, I dunno if I can do it all again. But I miss you, that's the bottom line. The world id totally deprived of Monica Bing. Sam and Audrey miss their mother, and everyone else misses you like crazy. I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to you that was sucky. And that's a lot. Okay, I should go, because this is hard to write and I've been at it for 45 minutes. So, bye, Monica. I miss you a lot.  
  
Love always,   
Rachel  
  
  
Monica,   
  
I THOUGHT I was psychic. But I guess not because I never got a vibe that you were gonna die. I so missed that one. But, seriously, when I realized you were really dead, as we cleaned out your closet, I couldn't stop crying. I was no great friend, but you were. I took you way for granted and I'm sorry. I don't want to ramble forever like Chandler will, so here it it: I miss you and I love you ( as a friend of course!) Goodbye, Monica.  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
Dear Monica,   
  
I was only one when you were born, but I can still remember it kinda. Small flashbacks. After all, it was a big event. But I never thought I'd see you die. I thought that since women live longer and I had a year on you, I'd go first. But I guess things don't always go like that. You know, I'd go for you in a second. You are married, I'm not. You have two kids, I have one. Who doesn't even live with me and would still have two parents. I'm sorry I couldn't. I'm sorry I didn't know you'd die and didn't save you. Chandler and I talk about that all the time. I feel as your brother that I'm supposed to protect you and he feels as your husband he should have protected you, even more than I should've. We know there was no way to prevent what happened, but still. I love you, Monica. You were a great sister (annoying at times, but that's okay....) I miss you.  
  
Yours Truly,   
Ross  
  
  
  
Monica,   
  
Hey you. I have no idea what to say here. I'm a mess, you know that? I have two kids to take care of and a dead wife, who I loved more than anyone or anything in the world. I wish I could've saved you from what happened, but I didn't. The only thing that helps me here is that I know that the last thing I said to you was I love you' over the phone the day before you left Rome, and that the last time I saw you I said I loved you and Id miss you and I kissed you goodbye. Not that it makes it easier that you died. That will NEVER ever be easy. I'm just glad it was a nice last time together, not a fight. You know what I mean? I miss you so much, it's like I'VE died. If it weren't for Sam and Audrey, who miss you, too, I probably would've killed myself. You are the one person in this whole crazy world I've ever loved as much as I love you. The one person I could never stay mad at, who I found cute when most people would think annoying. The one person who I never had to do my Hug and Roll on. I know how you said you saw fireworks and had butterfly's in your stomach the first time we kissed, and I wish I could go and tell you that I knew. And I found out how you felt when I was playing that dumb trick that I hated marriage on you before we got engaged, and I'm sorry. It sucks that in how long we knew each other, we only got a little time to be together. I can never hear the word London without this terrible pain. I love you so much, still, right now, and you know I always will. Everyday I wish I'D died and you were still here. I could go on forever, but you'll never even read this. Just never forget how much you mean to me and how much I love you. One day I'll see you again, when it's my time to go. And then your mine, forever. Or your soul is, anyway. Don't forget that when Richard dies, cause he'll probably get up there first. I miss you so much, and I love you even more.  
  
I Love You,   
You Know Who  
  
Monica reread all the letters three times, and re read Chandler's close to twenty. Every time it made her cry. She looked at the clock as she folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope, back in it's box. Then she went downstairs to see if he was still awake. He wasn't, but se decided she could change that. But before she did anything to wake him up, she thought about how cute he was when he slept. She was watching him for a few minutes when she remembered she wanted to wake him up. Just as she was about to, he opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
  
What are you doing here? he asked her.  
  
Watching you sleep. She said in a voice and tone she hadn't meant to use. One that she had only used when they were together. She quickly changed it and went on. I wanted to come find you. I mean, I dunno if you'll like that I was in your closet, but I went to close the door and found the box with the Mother's Day presents.....   
  
You found something else, didn't you? he asked her.  
  
Yeah, the letter.  
  
I know. I didn't know what else in that box would make you cry and come down here at midnight.  
  
How did you know I was crying?  
  
Your eyes are all red and puffy, he stopped for a minute. So, the letter......?  
  
I read your part 20 times. No exaggerating. And I couldn't stop crying. And I know it's only been one day but we have to talk. About, you know. Us.  
  
Monica, believe me, I do know. I've been wanting to since you knocked on that door this morning.  
  
So.... do you still love me?  
  
Of course I do.  
  
Well, you know I still love you, right?  
  
I got that from the kiss this morning.  
  
So what else is there?  
  
There's I don't know what to do. How do we go about this? Start all over or pick up where we left off?  
  
We don't need to start over. Starting over is for people who don't love each other yet.  
  
He gave her a smile that she hadn't seen for a long time. Well, we have to do it the right way.  
  
  
  
He sat up. I love you, Monica.  
  
She smiled. I love you, too, Chandler, she said before he leaned in and kissed her, one of those amazing kisses, like in the bedtime story. That was an amazing letter. Really made me cry. And you know what? About our engagement night, don't be sorry. You made up for it already by proposing and that amazing sex that night. And the fireworks and butterflies? Yeah, those are still there. Just felt them a few seconds ago, she told him.  
  
You're really here, he marveled.  
  
I am, she smiled. But we need to talk about some stuff..... she said, wanting to talk about the baby before it became a lie, not something she hadn't told him yet.   
  
  
[To Be Continued. Okay, the next part is coming, sooner than this one took. Thanks for reading!]  
  
**Updated 03-03-03 for grammar and mechanics.**


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  


[Okay, here is part 9. The series is coming to an end, only like, two parts including this one. And yes, it's back to school, so that means the writing is done on Saturdays and Sundays, and the fic's take longer. Just to warn you till June. Anyway, here it is.]  
  
**~*This fic is dedicated to anyone and everyone affected in any way during the attacks of September 11, 2001. If only all of their stories could be like this fic. My thoughts are with you.*~**  
  
Okay.....what do you want to talk about? he asked her.  
  
Well, this is really kinda hard. You have no idea how much it kills me to think about it myself. But I'll just say it. When I was on that island, I was pregnant.  
  
Pregnant? As in having a baby? Who's was it?  
  
It was yours genius, she joked.  
  
It was mine? But I wasn't there......  
  
Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know _that_. You remember when I called you that last time from Rome?   
  
  
  
I knew then. I could've told you, but I wanted to wait until I was home.  
  
You were really pregnant? We really would've had another kid?  
  
She nodded sadly. But then the plane crashed. And I was still pregnant even after that. But a few weeks later I had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry.  
  
You're sorry? For what? None of that was your fault.  
  
I got on that stupid plane. If I hadn't we would have a three-year-old by now.  
  
It's not your fault. You had no idea what would happen. You can't blame yourself for that.  
  
~*~*  
  
When Monica woke up, one week after her return, she was still surprised to not be on the island. She figured she'd gotten used to it after being there for four years. She looked at the empty side of the bed. Chandler still refused to let her take the couch. And he wouldn't share the bed with her, either. _Maybe he liked the couch,_ she thought.   
  
Things between them had been going okay. They weren't really a couple again yet, but that was okay with both of them because they knew they would be. Audrey was taking it all extremely well that all of a sudden she had a mom again. Chandler figured that to her, anyone could be her mom because she had wanted on so bad for so long. Sam was just as glad to have his mom back, but having a little more trouble with it than Audrey. Mostly because he had thought she was dead, and then she was back.  
  
That day, Sam and Audrey were at school, and Chandler at work. Monica was home alone, when the phone rang.  
  
she answered it.  
  
came the voice of another woman on the other end of the line.  
  
May I help you?? Monica asked.  
  
Ummm, is Chandler there?   
  
No, he's at work. Can I take a message?  
  
Ummm, just tell him to call Laura. And that she'd like to go out again.  
  
Monica tried to act like that hadn't surprised her. Okay. Well, bye bye, then, she said before she hung up.  
  
Laura. Who the hell is Laura? she mumbled. Her thoughts were cut off by Phoebe bringing Audrey home.  
  
Hey, Mon. You're lucky, I could've been Ross so easily. See, on Thursdays Sam goes over to his friend Dusty's house and Ross picks up Audrey and brings her home so she doesn't have to stay at daycare alone. But it's okay, I got the job this week.  
  
Great. Hey, Audrey.  
  
Hi, Mommy, she paused. I love saying that.  
  
Monica smiled. Well, that's good because I love hearing it. Audrey went off into the kitchen. She turned to Phoebe. So, Pheebs. Who's Laura??  
  
Phoebe looked nervous. Laura? I don't know anyone named Laura. Neither does Chandler. Well, I got to go, Houston's staying with my neighbor, and I don't want to keep her tied up all day. Phoebe left quickly, closing the door behind her. Monica sighed and went to go talk to Audrey.  
  
Hey Auds. How was school?  
  
  
  
What did you do?  
  
I don't remember. **[That's a typical kids response. You asked me at that age? I didn't remember. You ask my brother or his best friend at that age? They don't remember.]  
**  
I see. Important stuff, then.  
  
Audrey agreed. So what's going on with you and Daddy?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well, are you still married? Do you have to get married again? When are you gonna go out to dinners like April's Mommy and Daddy do? When are you gonna do the stuff that they can't show you on TVs?? Or the kissy stuff that Maggie's Mommy and Step Daddy do?  
  
It's complicated, Honey. I don't really know. I mean, whether r not we have to get married again, or when we'll start being kissy like Maggie's parents. It takes time.  
  
Well, are you gonna do it for sure?  
  
I hope so. And I am so sure that we will. Just not yet.  
  
Did you ever used to be like that?   
  
We did. Very much like that. And I'm sure one day we will be again.  
  
You're so much nicer than Laura.  
  
Who's Laura? she asked, seeing her opportunity.  
  
Daddy's date. Well, she was a couple times, anyways. There was Fran once. Sam doesn't like Laura very much.  
  
Why not?  
  
Well, cause he could remember you then, and he didn't want Laura to replace you.  
  
Were Daddy and Laura real serious?  
  
Not really. But kinda.  
  
_I'm asking a six year old this,_ Monica thought, _how would she know how serious they were?  
_  
But I like you much better. And you're my real Mommy, so that's funner.  
  
Well I m glad you like me better, Monica said. Let's just hope that Daddy does, too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Chandler came home that night with Sam, after picking him up at his friend's house, he knew something was going on with Monica. What he didn't know was that she had found out about Laura, and with each hour she thought about it, she had made them seem like they were more than they were, and by now, at seven that night, she had decided that Laura was the love of his life, and they had been dating very seriously for a few years.  
  
He noticed Monica's oddness when he said hi to her. And as the night went on, she was getting worse. And he had no idea what was the matter with her.  
  
They ate dinner, and Sam did his homework. He had gotten home late, so this was pretty much the only chance he had to do it. Audrey went to bed, and Sam soon followed at about 9:30. And by 9:30, Monica had decided that not only had they dated for a few years, and she was the love of his life, but he was probably going to propose to her soon, and move to a new house that they bought together. And now she returned and ruined it all.   
  
By the time she had said she was going to bed, and didn't go through the whole it wasn't fair for him to sleep on the couch fiasco, he decided he should talk to her. He went up to their room and knocked on the door.  
  
Come in, she said.   
  
he greeted her.  
  
she said.  
  
You want to tell me what's wrong? he decided to give the easy way a try, but didn't think t would work.  
  
Nothing's wrong.  
  
Yes it is, and I know it. So you might as well tell me.  
  
Chandler, c'mon, nothing's wrong.  
  
You think that in four years I'm gonna forget how to tell when something's wrong with you?  
  
She shrugged, I dunno.  
  
Well, guess what? I didn't. And something's wrong right now. So tell me.  
  
I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm fine.  
  
He shook his head. You're not.  
  
Well, in four years, I guess you did forget how to tell what's wrong. Because I'm fine. And that's not all you almost forgot.  
  
What? What else did I almost forget?  
  
Monica sighed. There was a pause. Now I have to go to the bathroom- she started out of the room, but he stopped her.  
  
What do you mean I almost forgot you?  
  
Nothing, Chandler. And it's fine. I don't care. As soon as I get a job I'll be out of here. And in the meantime maybe I can stay with Phoebe.  
  
Okay, you're gonna have to talk to me here, because I have no idea what's going on.  
  
Nothing. I just want to make sure you're happy. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be at Phoebe's, and with that, she pushed passed him into the hall.  
  
He wasn't sure what had happened. What had made her all of a sudden unhappy and think she had to leave. But he decided to leave her alone for now. Maybe she'd feel better in the morning. And hopefully, she wouldn't leave. He had no idea what's bothering her.  
  
The next morning, while Sam was getting ready for school, and Audrey still asleep, the phone rang. Sam answered it and came and told Chandler that Laura had called.  
  
She said she called yesterday, and a woman answered the phone, Sam said, but you never called her back.  
  
That woman is a pest, Chandler said. Calling all the time, and early in the morning, one of my kids is still asleep- wait, did she say a woman answered the phone?  
  
Sam said. Yesterday afternoon.  
  
Sam, does Mommy know about Laura?  
  
I dunno. I never said anything to her.  
  
Has Audrey?  
  
I don't know. Maybe. Chandler went upstairs and woke Audrey up. It was time for her to get up anyway. Once she was awake and sitting up, Chandler decided to talk to her. Hey, Auds. I have a question.  
  
she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Does Mommy know anything about Laura?  
  
Audrey nodded. She's was talking about her yesterday.  
  
Okay. I have to go talk to Mommy, okay?  
  
Okay. Then can I go back to sleep?   
  
No. You got to get up. It's Friday. Tomorrow you can sleep late.  
  
Audrey groaned, and got up, as Chandler went back downstairs. Monica was there, talking to Sam in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
she asked.  
  
Can I talk to you in the other room?  
  
Monica considered it for a second then agreed.   
  
Monica, you _have_ to tell me what's wrong, Chandler said when they were in the living room. He decided to give her one more chance to tell him what was wrong.  
  
Nothing, I told you....  
  
Okay. Right. Sorry. By the way, Monica, did I get any phone messages yesterday?  
  
She froze.   
  
Really? Are you sure?  
  
  
  
Okay. Just checking.  
  
Umm, okay.  
  
Nothing from a Laura?  
  
Well, someone did call. I think she may have been named Laura.  
  
Really? Do you know who Laura is?  
  
  
  
So you didn't ask Sam?  
  
  
  
Or Audrey?  
  
Oh, come on, I hate your stupid mind games! Yes, Laura called, yes, Audrey told me you dated her! And yes, I know that you two are serious, and have dated for a few years! And yes, I know that if I hadn't shown up you'd be engaged to her. And yes, I know you're planning on buying a new house together. And yes, I know you are planning on having two more kids to have the even four, two from each marriage! And yes, I know she's the love of your life.  
  
Chandler paused for a second, taking all of that in. Did Audrey tell you all of that?  
  
No. I just figured it out on my own.  
  
No wonder, then.  
  
No wonder, what?  
  
All of that's not true.  
  
So some of it is?  
  
Well, yeah. Her name is Laura, and she did call her yesterday. And we did a few times. Nowhere near a few years, though. And hardly serious. One of our two dates included Sam and Audrey. And we have no engagement plans, whether or not you are here or not. We aren't planning on buying a new house, or having two kids. And she's not the love of my life. And you know what? She doesn't have the Janice laugh, but she's just as bad. She'll never be the love of my life.  
  
So who is, then? Fran? Audrey mentioned a Fran, too.  
  
No. I had forgotten about Fran, actually. But you know who IS the love of my life?  
  
Monica asked, not wanting to hear it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't be stupid, Monica. It's not Fran or Laura, or even Janice or Kathy, It's you. I love you. And these past four years have been the worst of my life, without you. Don't make the rest of my life be the same when when they don't have to be. Fran is long forgotten, Laura is nothing, just a pest who calls here asking for dates, and Monica, well, Monica who was thought to be dead only a week ago, is the love of my life, and standing right here. And I'm not going to let her get away without a kiss, another wedding, another kid, or maybe two, and the rest of our lives.  
  
Monica started crying and collapsed into his arms. Well, right now I can only give you one of those things. She leaned in and kissed him for a long time. But I'm sure one day you'll get the rest.  
  
  
[Well, I don't want to drag this series out too long, I just want to wrap things up. There will be a Part 10 for sure, and a Part 11, but that may end up being the epilogue. Let me know here if you think it's getting too drawn out after she's back, or if it's okay.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  


[I am so tired right now that I have no idea why I am even about to start this. I guess maybe because I want to stay up long enough to watch Saturday Night Live to see the Friends commercial everyone is raving about. I do this just to see a COMMERCIAL? I am so odd.]  
  
It was Memorial Day. Rachel's annual BBQ would be that afternoon at Chandler and Monica's house. Monica had been advised by Sam to stay upstairs most of the morning, because Rachel would be in and out of the house, bringing things for her party, and setting up. Monica agreed, and every once in a while she heard the front door open, and the sliding door to the back open, and she knew it was Rachel. Rachel, her best friend, whom she hadn't seen for YEARS, was downstairs in the kitchen opening bags of chips, and putting ice into a cooler. She was right downstairs, and she had no idea that her friend was just a floor away. Monica often wondered how she would make the entrance. Just walk in? Or be introduced? She had no idea what was going to happen. But she knew that Rachel, Ross, and Joey would be floored.  
  
It was about ten when Chandler came upstairs to talk to her. At first he just talked about casual things, but the subject quickly changed to Monica's grand entrance that was going to happen.  
  
So... how are we gonna do this? Chandler asked what Monica had been wondering.  
  
Beats me, she said. I thought _you_ knew.  
  
Yeah, and I thought _you_ had it all planned out.  
  
Maybe, maybe I shouldn't even bother.  
  
  
  
Well, I mean, the three of them, they've moved on! They have a life! Why should I complicate it?? _You _have a life! Why should I have come back and complicated it, huh? You were all fine here in New York, over me, and then I come back and ruin it!  
  
Did you not see mine and Phoebe's reactions? They were pretty happy responses.  
  
Yeah, but Chandler, you're out here doing _fine_ without me! So why do you even need me?  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Look at the car, for example! You know, in the back there's the handball, and the little pink umbrella, and Sam and Audrey's extra jackets! And then on the floor of the back seat are the little hair clips and hair bands and the crayons and the fingerboard! And Audrey's purple sweater she forgot to bring out, and Sam's homework he was doing in the car after school! Chandler, it's a little LIFE you three have going on here, without me. You don't NEED me, and here I am trying to fight my way back in!!  
  
Whoa, whoa, Monica, that is so untrue. Do you think I want Sam's homework just left behind in the car? Do you think we meant to leave Audrey's jacket on the seat? Do you not see that they step on the crayons and the floor mat turns green? Do you know how Audrey wanders around, complaining, in the morning, looking for her hair bands? If you were part of this little life, you know that car would be spick and span clean! Everything would be organized, no more late homework or lost jackets! Monica, you and I were here before Sam and Audrey were born! You were the one who gave birth to them! You helped raise them! You're the final part of the family, the part that's been missing for four years, and even though we may seem like it's all under control, there's plenty of parts for you that we don't have under control. We definitely need you, Mon! Think of how Audrey is gonna need you when she's a teenager? How Sam has _missed_ you, and never forget that I love you as much as the day you left for Rome, and that definitely means I need you.  
  
Monica looked at him with tears in her eyes. Do you really mean that, or are you just saying that?  
  
I think you know the answer to that.  
  
So then you really still love me as much as the day I left for Rome?  
  
You know, ever since you've been back, we've been playing this little game. This game where we pretend we aren't a couple anymore, and that we don't know what's going on with us. But you know as well as I do, that I love you, and that we want to pick up where we left off. Right?  
  
Well..... yeah....  
  
So why are we going through all this stupid what's going on with us?' stuff? Right here, right now. Monica, will you marry me again?  
  
she whispered, surprised.  
  
Will you marry me again. You know, like renew our vows.  
  
Are you seriously saying these words?  
  
Yeah. I am. Why?  
  
Because, it's kinda obvious what my answer would be.  
  
Does that mean yes?  
  
  
  
Okay, for the record, can you just say yes?  
  
Monica smiled at him. Yes. Of course I'll marry you again.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Looking out on the morning rain,   
I used to feel so uninspired,   
and when I knew I had to face another day,   
God it made me feel so tired.  
  
_The radio played as Ross fiddled with the dial. Rachel gave him a slap on the arm. Enough with the radio. Help me with the food! she scolded. He nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Joey, keep an eye on Alyce for me? Ross asked as he went inside. Joey nodded, and Ross disappeared.  
  
Chandler came out the door to the yard with Sam following behind him. Daddy, can I be the Water Watcher? Sam asked. When they had gotten the pool built, the company that made the pool gave them a thing to wear around your neck that says I'm the Water Watcher. I'm supposed to be watching the kids in the pool.   
  
Okay, Sam, for right now, anyway. But when people are in the pool, we're gonna have to give the job to someone who's a little older, okay?  
  
Sam said. He put the sign around his neck, and sat on the edge of the patio watching the pool. Too bad there was no one in the water. He looked ready to jump in, too. He had on his swim trunks, and sandals, and he even had a hat on, which made it look like he was a lifeguard.  
  
Audrey said, sliding the patio door closed behind her. She was wearing a blue dress and pink sandals, and couldn't walk as well as she wanted to over towards Chandler. She said, yelling. she stopped, realizing she wasn't supposed to say mommy.' Lly wants you! Molly wants you!  
  
Who's Molly? Annabel asked.  
  
Molly's my.... goldfish! Duh! Audrey told her, and she wants Daddy to... feed her!   
  
Oh okay, well, I better go feed her then, Chandler said to Joey and Annabel, and went inside the house with Audrey.  
  
You don't have a goldfish named Molly, do you? Chandler asked her. What does Mommy want?   
  
How did you know I was gonna say Mommy? Audrey wanted to know.  
  
I'm your father. I know everything. What does she want?   
  
She wants to know when she can come out!  
  
Tell her an hour. And a half! An hour and a half.  
  
Audrey said, and ran towards the stairs.  
  
Oh my God! Monica's upstairs??? Phoebe feigned surprise and put her arm across her forehead.   
  
Chandler groaned.  
  
Sorry. You should be more careful, though. I could've been Rach.   
  
Well, true, but in an hour and a half it's all gonna be out in the open, so who cares. Besides, it's not like we really HAVE to hide it. If they find out, so be it.  
  
Then why have you kept it a secret for the past week?  
  
I don't know. We like to keep things secrets, Chandler said sarcastically, and he headed for the door.  
  
Yeah. I got that from when you two were together five months before I found out! Phoebe shot back.  
  
Look, Pheebs, don't ask me. It was Monica's idea to just wait and tell them now. Besides, it's better this way. I mean, if Joey, Annabel, Rachel and Ross all also knew she was back, they'd be wanting to know where our relationship was going and meddling and all that stuff. And until this morning, even we didn't know.  
  
So you know now? Where is it! Where is it?!  
  
Chandler gave her a look. Calm down, Pheebs.  
  
Sorry, but where is it?  
  
Well I guess we're engaged so to say.  
  
Well, aren't you married already?  
  
Well, yeah, but you know, we need to renew our vows. So we're engaged I guess you'd say.  
  
Really? You two are gonna be fine again?  
  
I hope so.   
  
You know you will be. You're Chandler and Monica! I mean, we used to say that about Ross and Rachel They'll be fine! Their Ross and Rachel.' And look at them now! Even with all that junk they went through! Married with a daughter. You'll be fine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel's party was going well. A lot of people had come, and so far everyone seemed to be having a good time. In the Summertime by Mungo Jerry was playing.  
  
_In the summertime, when the weather is hot,   
you can shoosh right up and touch the sky.   
When the weather is hot, you got women, you got women on your mind......_  
  
Audrey was teaching Rachel a dance which she called Amazing Dance. She was making it up as she went, and Sam was eating some of the food that Rachel had set out, when Chandler decided that it was time to let Monica come downstairs. As soon as the song ended, and Audrey was done teaching Rachel her dance, he told them that it was time.   
  
Okay, you guys. I'm just gonna go check on her, then Audrey and Sam, you can do the little introduction you wanted to do. Okay? They both nodded. Okay, just wait here. I'll be right back.  
  
He went upstairs to the bedroom. Monica was changing the channel's on the TV. he greeted her.  
  
she said.   
  
Having fun up here? he joked.  
  
Oh yeah. You know, Jerry Springer, the News, The Dating Game, one of those Lifetime movies. Just about seen it all.  
  
Look, I'm sorry you've been up here for so long, but you can come down now.....  
  
Now? You're ready to do it now?  
  
Yeah. Why not? You nervous?  
  
Very. Might as well get it over with, though.  
  
Okay. Come on, he turned the TV off and took her hand. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be fun, actually. They have NO idea. Just wait in the kitchen until I open the door. Got it?  
  
Kitchen until you open the door. Got it.   
  
Okay, Babe. It's all gonna be over in five minutes, tops, he kissed her on the forehead. Since you've already agreed to marry me again, then I'm pretty sure it's okay to say that I love you.  
  
She smiled. I love you, too, she said, then squeezed his hand out of nervousness. You know I wasn't even supposed to go to Rome? I had to replace a chef who got sick. If only she hadn't gotten sick, we wouldn't have all this weird is it okay to say I love you' stuff, and we'd have another child, and I wouldn't be nervous now, and.....  
  
Mon, shhhh, he put his finger on her lips. It's over. It's okay. You're back. Not everyone on that plane lived, did they? You did. And you're back and I love you just as much as before. It's over, Monica. The worst is over and you survived it. Just this last bit. And its gonna be fun to see the looks on their faces. Phoebe has the video camera.  
  
She laughed. You're kidding!  
  
I'm dead serious, he told her. Okay, ready?  
  
Yeah. If I have to be.  
  
It'll be fine, he gave her a quick kiss and went to go get Sam and Audrey.  
  
  
EVERYONE, EVERYONE, EVERYONE, EVERYONE, EVERYONE!!!!!! Audrey yelled at the top of her lungs, ME AND SAM HAVE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!  
  
The whole crowd went silent. Perfectly enough, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Annabel were at the front of the crowd. And Phoebe, with the video camera.  
  
Sam said. We have a very special announcement to make. It may not make any difference to some and most of you, but some of you are gonna be shocked!  
  
_VERY_ shocked, Audrey said, taking over. I know _we_ were. Sam, Daddy, Aunt Phoebe, and I want you all to meet someone. Everyone..... Audrey trailed off and waited for Sam to join her. Our Mother! they said in unison.  
  
Rachel frowned, Ross looked to Joey who shrugged, and Annabel looked curious.  
  
Rachel was about to ask them what they meant when Chandler opened the sliding glass door, and Monica slowly, and nervously came out.  
  
The only sound was the radio, which had been dimmed when Sam started the announcement. But it was still clear that One Fine Day was playing.  
Phoebe got all the reactions on camera. Ross' eyes just about popped out, Annabel gasped, and Joey looked confused, then pointed at her and gasped, not being able to form words. Rachel was taking it in for a second, then started to cry.   
  
Rachel said. Monica, I thought you.... I thought you.... died, she whispered.  
  
Monica couldn't help but smile and give a little laugh. I know you did. But I didn't. Just stranded on a deserted island.  
  
Oh my God, Monica! Ross said. You're al... alive!  
  
I can't believe it, is that really her? Joey asked Chandler, who nodded. Oh my God! How long has she been back?! Why does Phoebe know?!  
  
Because I'm special, Phoebe told him, and Chandler and Monica rolled their eyes at the same time.   
  
Oh my God! Annabel said. They're exactly the same as they were before. You know, doing the same motions at the same exact time!   
  
Rachel was crying, Ross was looking like he was about to, Annabel had her hands over her mouth, and Joey looked about ready to faint. Monica stood there, looking uncomfortable, and Phoebe kept taping the whole thing.  
  
Well, isn't anyone going to hug her? Chandler asked, trying to break the silence and the uncomfortableness.  
  
Oh, I am! Rachel said through her tears. She went up to Monica, along with the others, and hugged her.  
  
I can't believe you're alive! Ross said. How long have you been here?  
  
A week, Monica said.  
  
Jeez, you've been in this house for a week and none of us noticed it? Joey commented what everyone else was thinking.  
  
Yeah. I guess I'm just good at sneaking around, she said.  
  
Yeah, she got all the practice she needed from having her secret affair with Chandler, Phoebe said. I mean, having sex with one of your friends without roommates knowing is a hell of a lot harder than staying upstairs in bedroom when you guys are over.  
  
Monica, I can't believe it! Joey said. I mean, I'm so glad you aren't dead!  
  
Thanks, Joey, she said, and smiled at him.  
  
Rachel was still crying. If I'm crying this much, how did you react? she half asked, half joked to Chandler.  
  
Yeah, you know, it was pretty freaky when she knocked on the door that day.  
  
Wow, this is a miracle! Annabel said. I mean, you think someone is dead and they aren't? How lucky can you get, huh?  
  
So, Monica, make a speech! Rachel said. I mean, I officially dedicate this party to the return of Monica! So, make a speech!  
  
Oh, no, it's okay.  
  
Oh, come on, Monica. It's not every day that someone comes back from a deserted island!  
  
Yeah, Mon, come on, I'll get it on tape! Phoebe said.   
  
Okay, all right, fine. Well, uh, it's nice to be back. Obviously. Spending four years on an island isn't the best. It was pretty cold in the winter, pretty hot in the summer. I'm just really glad that I survived the plane crash. There was only about seven survivors, and one of them died on the island. Anyway, I was starting to think that I'd never get home. When the helicopter came to pick us up it was pretty exciting. I really don't know what to say. I missed all of you so much. I mean, what is life without Ross, Joey, Rachel, Phoebe, Annabel, Audrey, Sam, and of course, Chandler? I'm just glad that Chandler didn't remarry and that Sam and Audrey like me, even though they barely remember me. And that the rest of you are glad that I'm back. So, I guess that's it. It's just nice to be in civilization again, at that, everyone laughed.  
  
Well, Mon, I just would like to say.... welcome back, Rachel hugged her, then pushed her backwards into the pool.  
  
Did you get that, Pheebs? It's a classic, Joey said.  
  
I sure did! Phoebe yelled. The camera's still rolling!  
  
That was a good one, Rach, Ross said. But you know, family should be treated equal, he said, giving Chandler a push into the pool.  
  
Oh, you think so, do you? Joey asked. Then I guess we have to do this, he said, and he pushed Ross into the pool.  
  
Ross yelled.  
  
Sorry, buddy, but you're family, Joey laughed.  
  
Rachel was laughing. Go, Joey!!   
  
Yeah, you like that one? Annabel asked. Well in that case, you'll like this one, too, Annabel said, pushing Rachel into the pool. You're part of that family now, too, remember?!  
  
You are _so_ gonna get it, Annabel! Rachel said from the water.  
  
Hey, Audrey's family, too! Sam said, pushing her in as she giggled.  
  
Well, Sam, sorry, buddy, but if Audrey's family, what does that make you? Joey asked.  
  
Not family!! he laughed as he ran away from Joey. He caught up to him, scooped him up and playfully pushed him in the pool. He came up laughing.  
  
Rachel climbed out of the pool. Okay, Annabel, you get me wet, you're going in! Family or not family! Rachel gave her a shove, and she fell into the pool.  
  
Joey laughed. Look at all of you all wet!   
  
Well, Joey, you and_ Annabel _are family, so, Phoebe said, holding the camera with one hand, and pushing him in with the other.   
  
Oh, Pheebs, if you didn't have the camera, you'd be dead.  
  
Well, I DO have the camera. I'm also watching Houston, Ashley, Jake and Alyce! No getting me wet!  
  
Jake laughed I'll get wet! he said, pouring a bucket of water over his head. Then he jumped into the shallow end of the pool, with Phoebe, Ashley and Alyce laughing. Houston just watched curiously from his stroller. Things seemed pretty normal again.   
  
*~*~*  
  
That night, Rachel sat on the patio holding Alyce. Ross was playing with Ashley, and Jake and Sam were goofing around in the yard, while Audrey was following Phoebe around, who was getting Houston a bottle. Chandler was washing the dishes in the kitchen, talking to Monica who seemed to be nervous being left with just the others.   
  
You're pretty good at the cleaning thing, she noticed. I mean, before I would've thought if I died you'd clean, sure, but not as well as you do.  
  
Thanks, I guess, he smiled at her.   
  
So, can I talk you into sleeping in the same bed as me tonight?  
  
Maybe you could, he said. Try it.  
  
She hit him. C'mon, Chandler. You can't sleep on the couch forever. Besides, we _are_ still married, aren't we? And we're gonna renew our vows, right? I think it's okay to sleep in the same bed as me.  
  
Okay, all right, fine. I mean, the couch isn't too great. And you're right, we are still married. So fine then. I'll sleep in the same bed as you.  
  
She laughed. she said, and leaned in and kissed him. Now let's try the kissing thing.  
  
You aren't gonna have to twist my arm to get me to do that, he said, and he kissed her again.  
  
Oooooh, what's going on in here? Rachel joked as she came in. Looks like there's no relationship problems _here_.  
  
Yeah, well, that's good, right? Chandler said.  
  
Sure is, Rachel said winking. I'd hate to come in here and _not_ find you two kissing. Although it is kinda weird. I haven't seen Chandler kiss anyone in four years. Let alone seeing him in here with Monica. It feels like some kind of dream.  
  
Let's hope it's not. For my sake, Monica told Rachel.  
  
Seriously, huh? Rachel smiled. I'm so glad you're home! She hugged her friend once more. So I have a kid now! Rachel said. You have a niece!  
  
Yeah, I know. And she's adorable, Monica said. What made you pick Alyce? she asked I love the spelling.  
  
Thanks. Just came to us, actually. Ross wanted to name her Sophie, Rachel said, biting into a carrot. So that's her middle name. Sophie. I really don't know how well it flows, but hey, it's a name.  
  
Alyce Sophie Geller, Monica tried it out. It's nice.  
  
Rachel said again. And now she has an aunt! I'm so excited!  
  
Where's Audrey? Sam asked, coming in with Jake.   
  
I think she's with Phoebe and Houston.  
  
Where are _they_? Sam asked.   
  
Upstairs somewhere, Chandler said. Sam and Jake headed towards the stairs. And **NO** scaring her with spiders again! Chandler warned them.  
  
Who, us? Jake asked innocently.  
  
Yeah you, Chandler joked with him.  
  
Don't worry, Dad. She's too smart for that trick now anyways, Sam told him as he went up the stairs, Jake following behind him.  
  
Rachel laughed. Those kids. Sam sure likes to scare Audrey, doesn't he?  
  
Yeah. You know why? Because she insists that nothing scares her. Except those stupid spiders. After they played that trick on her last time, it took ten minutes to get her to stop crying. Seriously.  
  
Rachel shook her head and laughed. See, Mon? Whatever you missed you're still gonna get a taste of now.  
  
Monica smiled. Yeah, well, I'm not a big fan of the spiders myself so it's a good thing I missed that.  
  
Weren't there like, millions of spiders on that island? Rachel asked.  
  
Millions, no. Dozens, maybe. There were more ants and weird I-don't-know-what-they're-named bugs than anything else.  
  
It beats me how you did it, Monica. One week on that island and I'd be a goner. Four years. Wow, Rachel said. Phoebe entered the room holding Houston, Audrey following behind her with a blanket.   
  
Sweetie, you're not bothering Aunt Phoebe, are you? Chandler asked.  
  
Oh, no, Chandler, she's fine. My little helper. This would be one kid who wouldn't hate having a younger sibling.  
  
At that comment, Chandler looked over to Monica to see how she reacted. She didn't really give anything away, but she did look a little sad.  
  
What's going on here? Rachel asked pointing at Chandler and Monica.   
  
Chandler replied.   
  
It looks like a secret, Ross said, as he and Joey came in from the patio. Ross was holding Alyce, who was asleep, and Joey was holding Ashley.  
  
There's no secret, Chandler said.  
  
Yes there is! Joey said. I know when you're hiding something! How do you think I found out about you and Monica when you two were sneaking around?   
  
You, for once, put two things together. That Monica was missing her eyelash curler and that I had left one in the hotel room.  
  
Okay, fine. So what's the big secret now?  
  
It's not that big of a deal, Monica said. Okay, fine, look. When I went to Rome? I was pregnant. I didn't know it until I was there, but once I found out, I decided to wait until I got home to tell Chandler about it. But, you know, I never made it home, until _now_. I didn't have a miscarriage when the plane crashed, but I did loose the baby later. That's all.  
  
Oh, wow, Monica, I'm sorry, I never should have made that comment. Phoebe said. I'm so sorry.  
  
It's okay, Phoebe, you didn't know, she said.  
  
Imagine if she had ahd the baby? Ross said. Just come knock on the door with a three year old in her arms. THAT would've killed Chandler. **[AN: That was actually what was originally going to happen in this series. Only I decided it wouldn't be very safe or healthy to have a baby on a deserted island, and how would they clothe it? I didn't want her/him to be now three and like some Tarzan kid, not used to wearing regular clothes and such. Besides, I don't think it could've survived the cold.]**  
  
I know, Monica said That would've been interesting.   
  
I'm so sorry, Monica, Joey said. I mean, that sucks.  
  
I know, Monica nodded. But you want some happy news?   
  
Rachel asked.   
  
She looked at Chandler who nodded. Chandler and I are getting married again!   
  
Everyone was happy and talking at once.  
  
Oh _I_ knew that! Phoebe said.  
  
Yeah, well, you seem to know everything already, don't you? Rachel joked to Phoebe.  
  
Not _everything_. I didn't know about the baby.  
  
Okay, so _a lot_, then, Rachel said with a smile.  
  
So when's the so called wedding? Ross asked.  
  
Aren't you jumping ahead of yourself, Ross? Joey asked  
  
Yeah. And besides, it's just a little renew our vows thing. Nothing big or fancy, Monica told them. She was really happy, things were looking up. Everyone now knew about the baby, and she and Chandler were just as good as they were before she left.   
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Monica and Chandler had gotten ready for bed. Monica could tell Chandler was still worrying about them sleeping in the same bed.   
  
Would you quit worrying? she told him  
  
I'm not worrying, he told her. Just thinking about how long it's been since we shared a bed.  
  
It's been way _too_ long if you ask me.  
  
Really? That's funny because that would've been my answer, too. She smiled and got into bed. Chandler paused for a moment before climbing into bed next to her. He pulled the covers up, and turned to face Monica.  
  
So, the record is broken. Back in the same bed, he told her with a smile.  
  
So it is, Monica agreed, and smiled back.  
  
You know, after you died,' I didn't sleep in our bed for months. I slept in the guest bedroom. And even when I went back to sleeping in the bed, I never slept on your side. It may as well have been a twin bed the way I was sleeping in it.  
  
Didn't you ever roll over onto this side when you were asleep?  
  
Nope. Must have been some subconscious thing. My brain knew that I didn't want to be on that side of the bed. Or I was so used to you taking up that space that I didn't even realize that I could have it back.  
  
That's so sweet. You know that I was so worried that I'd come back here and find you married. And when Houston started crying the day I came back, that was pretty awful, thinking he was yours.  
  
I'll bet, he said with a sympathetic smile.  
  
Yet here you were, not even sleeping on my side of the bed, let alone having another women sleep there.  
  
Audrey and Sam would be legal adults before I would've been able to marry someone else. I never stopped loving you the entire time you were gone. Not for a second. When I went out with Laura and Fran, it was like I was cheating on you. Even though all we did was go to dinner, and didn't appear to be anything more than friends. It was so terrible.  
  
Monica shook her head. I should've known.  
  
I love you so much, you know that? he told her. I mean, I may have given the impression that I didn't at first, but I was trying to act calm. I was trying to save myself from the possibility that maybe you weren't still in love with me. But I do, Monica. I love you so much.  
  
I know. I have eyes. And they can see into yours. And I could always see how much you loved me in your eyes. It's still there, I saw it the day I walked in the door. You know I love you, too. I never want to be apart from you, ever again. Especially for four years not knowing if you're going to ever get home.  
  
Well don't worry. You are NEVER getting on another plane EVER again. I'll make sure of that myself. You can count on it, he said. He leaned in and kissed her. It started as just a kiss, but soon it was another kiss, then another kiss. The kisses kept coming, and pretty soon they were longer and passionate. Monica rolled over so that she was on top of him, and kept kissing him. They both knew what was about to happen if they didn't stop right then.  
  
You know, if we don't stop right now we're gonna...... Chandler started. Monica cut him off with another kiss.   
  
I know, she said and continued kissing him. After another minute, he broke the kiss.  
  
Are you trying to say that you want to do this?  
  
Do you want to do this? she asked him back.  
  
I asked you first. I mean, are you sure that you're okay?  
  
She shook her head and laughed. Then she smiled at him. She knew right then that she wanted to do this. Chandler, I'm fine. Are _you _okay with this?  
  
As long as you are.  
  
I'm more than okay, she said, leaning in to start the chain of kisses again. But before she could reach his lips, he rolled her over and kissed her again.  
  
  
[The End! Next time, epilogue! The last part of I'll Be Missing You coming soon (hopefully BEFORE Thanksgiving!)]  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Epilogue, Part 11

Part 11(Epilogue)  
  


[Okay, I know that I said this last part plus an epilogue, but I changed it so that this is the epilogue. Why? Because I HAD NO IDEA of what to do in part 11 otherwise, didn't know how to write a vow renewal, and am loosing interest in this series. I am also short on time, and winter break is about to end....and I'll be even SHORTER on time. So hope you like it, anyway! Okay, well I am beginning this fic the day before Thanksgiving, [A/N...it's now January...didn't I tell you it was taking me too long because I was having a hard time with it? It took me until this year. LMAO...okay, shutting up....]and I'd just like to say how thankful I am for all the things I have, and all the people that I have in my life, especially my family, my fun friends, the coolest teacher ever, the second coolest teacher ever, the guy that I like (Even though I'm UGH at you right now ;) And even FRIENDS. Oh okay, **_enough._** Here is the fic.]  
  
Oh! (Everyone is probably saying Christina!!! Shut up and write!!!! But one more thing @@. The series dedication! (I dedicate each series to it's number 1 fan...)  
  
Dedicated to: **Rose **(The IBMY lover, who was always writing me e-mails. Thanks!)  
  
Monica, Sweetie, you're doing so good, Chandler told her, rubbing the small of her back and her shoulders.   
  
The doctor smiled. I think someone needs to push...  
  
Monica groaned. No, thanks.  
  
C'mon, Mon. You can do this! We're gonna have a little baby SO soon.  
  
Okay, fine, she reluctantly agreed.  
  
The doctor ordered.  
  
About five minutes later, a baby started crying. It's a boy! The doctor told them.   
  
Oh my God, Monica said, tearing up. We have another little boy!!  
  
I know. He's so perfect, Mon, Chandler said, tears in his eyes as well.  
  
Tell me about it, she told Chandler with a smile.   
  
*~*~  
  
Annabel came crashing into Monica's hospital room.  
  
Is it a boy or a girl?!? she asked, excitedly.  
  
Hi to you, too, Annabel, Monica joked.  
  
Hi, Monica. Chandler. Boy or girl, boy or girl?!?!?!  
  
It's a boy, Monica told her, with a smile on her face.  
  
Oh my God! Annabel said, covering her mouth with her hands and tearing up. Oh my God, it's a boy! Congratulations.  
  
both Monica and Chandler replied.  
  
Where's Joey? Monica asked. We want him to be here when we announce the name.  
  
Annabel's eyes narrowed. You didn't name your little boy Joey, did you?  
  
Monica laughed.  
  
OR Joseph!  
  
Monica laughed. You've been around Joey too long.  
  
That happens when you're married to the guy, she joked. He's coming. I left him with Jake, Ashley, and Chris. Ran off as soon as I got in the hospital. And if they passed any vending machines, boy is he in trouble. Jake loves those vending machines! She laughed. Hey! Now we both have two boys and a girl! And both our girls are the middle child!  
  
Monica said. With that, Joey entered with Jake, Ashley, Chris, Alyce, and Ross and Rachel's other daughter, Lucy.  
  
Hey, Joe. Looks like you have more kids than when I left you, Annabel laughed.  
  
Yeah, thanks for that. Running off.... He shook his head. I picked up some kids on the way.  
  
Phoebe entered with Houston. Boy or girl, boy or girl?!? she asked.  
  
Chandler told her.  
  
  
  
It's a boy?!! Joey asked. Now we both have two boys and a girl. And both our girls are the middle children! Joey realized.  
  
You and Annabel_ are_ around each other too much, Chandler laughed.  
  
That happens when your married to the girl, Joey said. At that, Monica and Chandler laughed at him sounding like Annabel again.  
  
Ross and Rachel entered, with Sam and Audrey.  
  
Hi, Mommy! Hi Daddy! Audrey greeted them. Hi Aunt Annabel! Hi Uncle Joey! Hi Aunt Phoebe! Hi Houston! Hi Jake! Hi Ashley! Hi Chris! Hi Alyce! Hi Lucy! she said, greeting the whole room, even Lucy the baby. Hi Sam! Hi Aunt Rach! Hi Uncle Ross!  
  
Sweetie, you are aware you just came in with Sam, Rachel and Ross, aren't you? Chandler asked.  
  
Yeah. But it's been a while since I said hi, she told him.  
  
Oh, I see, he responded.  
  
Rachel took Lucy from Joey, and Ross picked up Alyce.   
  
Thanks for bringing them over here, Joe, Rachel said Sam and Audrey wanted to go to the bathroom, and Ross had to take Sam and I had to take Auds, she turned to Monica. So, Boy?!! Girl?!!  
  
Monica said.  
  
A brother? Audrey asked.   
  
A brother, Chandler told her. She ran up to Monica and Chandler and gave them a hug.  
  
Jeez, Auds. This is nothing new to me, Sam joked.  
  
Joey asked. I'm really losing chances here, now. People are finishing up having kids!!  
  
What IS his name? Ross asked, Phoebe nodding excitedly.  
  
Do tell, Monica, do tell, Phoebe said.  
  
His name is Riley Joseph.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Joey.  
  
Great name, he said. I- I dunno what to say..... With that, he put his head in his hands and tried to get out of the room with out letting anyone know he was crying. The door closed behind him.  
  
Nice touch, Mon, Chandler! Rachel said.   
  
Yeah, the crybaby's crying. Great choice! Annabel said.  
  
He's not a crybaby, is he?? Ross wanted to know.  
  
You should see him sometimes. When Jake was born, especially when Ashley and Chris were born. He didn't pass out for their births, Annabel laughed.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Well, Monica, Chandler, back together again, Monica's arisen from the non-dead, they have another baby, Joey crying, Ross and Rachel back together, two kids, my with my little guy, she gave Houston a hug. Joey married. This is how it's supposed to be.  
  
*~*~*~*`  
  
  
The Karate place was right across the street from a 7-Eleven, and after every lesson, Audrey and Sam somehow got over there to get a slurpee. Today however, Sam didn't go to Karate because he had a dentist appointment. Chandler took him to the dentist, Rachel had Riley,and Monica picked up Audrey.   
  
Audrey wanted to go to get a slurpee, and Monica couldn't say no, being that she did it almost every time she got picked up from karate.   
  
When they got up to the counter to pay, the cashier surprised her by saying   
  
Monica looked up. Alan! Hi! Monica said, surprised to see him. What are you doing here?!   
  
I work here. Now, he said. I mean, once I got back I didn't have a job so I had to start somewhere, and may as well be here.   
  
Why in a 7 Eleven?  
  
Alan shrugged. Flexible hours.  
  
So how are things? Monica asked him. I haven't seen you since we got rescued!  
  
I know! he said. I'm okay, I guess. You know those fears we talked about on the island?  
  
  
  
Well, they happened to me. My wife is remarried and pregnant. Or my ex-wife, I should say. My son is now eleven. He was seven when I left. He was just in the lower part of second grade, now he's in junior high. And my other son? He was one when I left, and he sees his step father more of a father than me.  
  
Well, do you still see them?  
  
A few times. But it's not the same, you know? They just don't act right around me. Especially the five year old. How about you?  
  
Monica looked at Audrey at the corner of her eye. She was looking at the magazine rack behind Monica, and Alan probably had no idea that she even belonged to her. This guy had a terrible time coming back, and everything had gone perfectly for her. She felt guilty telling him that.   
  
Mommy, Mommy, can we buy this magazine? Audrey asked.   
  
Monica looked at Alan who had a shocked look on his face, and then looked at Audrey. Sweetie, you can't read.  
  
I know, but I like to look at the pictures, she said.  
  
Okay, put it on the counter, Monica told her. She looked at Alan.  
  
That.....is that...you know.....  
  
My daughter? Monica asked. Yeah. Audrey.  
  
The one who was two when you left?  
  
The one who was two when I left.  
  
So....things are going good for you then.  
  
Pretty good.  
  
And your son?  
  
He's good, too.  
  
  
  
Monica swallowed guiltily.   
  
Alan remarked. You got really lucky, you know that?  
  
I do know, Monica said. I'm sorry about your wife and....  
  
It's okay, Alan told her. I'm just glad that someone's return was better than mine. Haven't talked to the others.  
  
Me either.  
  
So, your total is three forty-four.  
  
Monica paid him, said goodbye, took Audrey's hand, and left.   
  
Who was that man? Audrey asked. How come he knows you?  
  
He's one of the people that was on that island with me, Monica told her.  
  
How come he was so sad?  
  
Because things didn't go so good for him when he got back.  
  
Did they go good for you?  
  
They went perfect.  
  


**_THE END!!!!  
(Thank Goodness!)  
  
For Rose _****_d  
_** /  
/  


  
  
**This was a fic by Christina. Coming soon....._TIME SHARE._**  
  
  
  



End file.
